The Great Beyond
by samlover14
Summary: You've heard Troy's and Ryan's versions, now hear how it really happened, courtesy of Chuckie Brown.  Part of the Board of Secrets saga!  Warning: It gets a little risque.  Tryan! -slash-
1. Introduction

**The Great Beyond: Chuckie's Story**

**by: samlover14**

**(fanfare)**

Welcome to the next part in the wonderful Board of Secret Saga. You heard what Ryan and Troy wanted to tell you about their experiences. Well, it's been years since they've had anything to say, and NOW! comes the new no-secrets-bared edition!

This sequel will tell you all about everything that has happened to Chuckie in his life. It's sad, really.

I will warn you now, this is not a happy story: It does not have a happy ending. Still, it's funny, just like the rest of my work. I may have grown older, but my love for my OC's has not diminished.  
>Welcome back all of your favorite OC's, such as Justin, Sarah, Dylan, Chuckie, and so many more!<p>

Without further ado, I present: _The Great Beyond!_  
>First chapter to follow within the week. I'm still getting everything in order and combing it for continuity.<p>

-samlover14  
>Samantha.<p>

PS. I'm putting _17 going on 28_ on hold until I can figure out exactly how I want the story to go. I don't like it right now. In fact, I might rewrite the whole thing. Stay tuned!


	2. Sarah's Story

**A/N: Hola and all that stuff. Thank you for clicking on this story to read. You might find it obnoxiously confusing, because, well, quite frankly, it doesn't work as a standalone. A brief refresher: Chuckie Brown is our favorite gay kid, basketball prince and all that good stuff. Sarah is his sister. Justin will eventually become his boyfriend.**

**I'm trying as hard as I can to make this make sense, and to put it in chronological order, which, sometimes, makes it _not_ make sense, and I'm sorry! Someday it will all make sense. All pieces will begin with a date. To help you along, HSM1 happened in January of 07, HSM2 was July of 07, HSM3 was May of 08.**** If anything honestly doesn't make sense, just message me or leave a review with what specifically doesn't make sense, and I'll try to explain it in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>2.10.07<em>

_Setting: After Chapter 22, Part 3, of Middle School Musical_

"Sarah, what in the world is going on?" Chuckie asked, as Sarah slammed the front door and stormed off up the stairs, barricading herself in her room. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Sarah said. "It's nothing. Leave me alone."

"Okay, then, riddle me this. Why did you just storm back across the street in a huff and barricade yourself in the room?"

"I didn't," Sarah lied.

"Chad called," Chuckie threw out just to see how it would sit. "Says he misses his cheerleader. Are you avoiding him?"

"No."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I don't buy it. Tell me."

"Promise you won't tell Chad?"

"Promise." Sarah opened the door to her room, stuck her head into the hall, looked both ways, even though they were home alone, and pulled Chuckie into her room, before shutting the door again. "I'm sketched. Does this have to do with the real reason you dumped Chad?"

"I told you why," Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't buy that either. I don't need company. I'm not miserable. I'm actually happy to not have that closet case to drag around. Give me another month or two, and I'll be seriously sex-deprived, but other that that…"

"I'm late."

"Do you have to be somewhere?"

"No, I mean I'm late."

"I don't– Oh. So? I'm sure you're not–"

"I could be," Sarah said, cutting her brother off. "There were a couple of times that could have been…"

"If you ran out, you should have _told_ me! I have more! Troy and I don't _technically_ need them. You can't get pregnant, you're sixteen! What are you gonna tell mom?"

"Shut up! I don't even know if I am yet."

"I'll get you a test," Chuckie said, immediately getting off her bed and grabbing the keys to her car (he didn't have one). "What kind do you want?"

"Digital," Sarah said. "No fucking around with pink lines."

"Oh, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Sure enough, he was back fifteen minutes later with a pregnancy test. Or two. "The lady at the store said to get more than one…"

"Uh-huh," Sarah said, grabbing them and walking off to the bathroom. Chuckie waited patiently outside. "You can come in now." He did. They waited together, both silently hoping for the outcome they wanted. When the time was finally up, they both eagerly looked for the "not pregnant" symbol on both. They got mixed results. "How can I be pregnant _and_ not pregnant?"

"You got me. I thought you could only be one at a time."

"Which one is wrong?"

"I hope the positive one."

"Now what?"

"Well, wait and see if you have a baby in nine months, or we go to the hospital."

"Hospitals involve telling mom."

"I think both options involve telling mom eventually."

"I'll wait then."

"Do you _want_ to have a baby? You're sixteen!" Sarah didn't respond. She just gathered her tests and took them back to her room. "You _do_, don't you?"

"Is that so bad?" Sarah yelled, whirling around to yell at him properly. "If you were a girl, you'd probably get pregnant on purpose to keep Troy, wouldn't you?"

"If I was a girl, Troy and my relationship would be very different."

"Don't give me that shit."

"If you're in love with Chad, just tell him. He'll stay. I know it."

"He will not. He's with _Taylor_ now."

"Don't have a baby."

"You can't tell me what to do. No one can," Sarah said, obstinately.

"Sarah, whatever you decide, you know I'll be behind you. But you're my baby sister, and you're too young to be making that kind of choice."

"What, like you're saying I'm too young to make good choices, big brother? What are you, like, three minutes older than me?"

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying you're too young to have a baby. You should get the blood test."

"No."

"Fine, them, I'm calling Chad," Chuckie said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"NO!"

"Make up your mind!" No response. Silence was lapsed into. "You know, out of curiosity, if you were… There's no chance that it's anyone else's but Chad's, right?"

"Are you trying to imply something? The rumors around the school aren't true, you should know that! I haven't seen anyone but Chad since _Middle School_."

"Okay, okay, just checking. You seem kind of cozy with JJ Black."

"JJ's just a friend. I promise. Just a friend. Like he's my best friend, retardface. Besides Tia."

"And Jared… isn't he your boyfriend now?" Sarah glared at her brother.

"You know just as well as I do that Jared is a virgin. I promise you."

"Yeah, I know. But with last night…it's hard to tell these days."

"If I _thought_ I was pregnant, why in the _world_ would I have sex with Jared?" Long pause.

"No idea. You've accused me of weirder."

"You are weirder."

"Are you gonna get the test or not?"

"Not."

"Are you gonna tell Chad or not?"

"Not."

"Can I tell Troy? If he ever talks to me again?"

"No."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Be supportive!"

"How? You're being so unreasonable."

"I am not. This is perfectly reasonable. Let's pretend for three seconds that you are the one who might be pregnant."

"Who am I pregnant with?"

"Troy, of course."

"Well, problem solved, Troy and I _always_ use condoms. It's very messy when you don't."

"Okay, there were like, three times when we didn't, okay? And one of them wasn't my fault. We were at school–"

"Which is always an intelligent place to have sex," Chuckie added, scathingly.

"–And he didn't have any!"

"What did I say to him? I said, 'I don't care if you and Sarah have sex, that's your business, but for God fucking sakes, if you get her pregnant, I will kill you. Here's a whole bunch of condoms that I stole from Planned Parenthood.'."

"Why were you at Planned Parenthood?"

"Picking up condoms, learning about birth control, you know…"

"Sure."

"Okay, mom was there, and we were on our way to the store. And I figured me and Troy would start doing it soon, so I stole a whole bunch of them. I was wearing cargo pants, I don't think mom even noticed."

"With the amount you and Troy have sex, I'm surprised you didn't run out."

"Oh, we did, but when we don't have them, we do something else. Like–"

"Don't tell me. I'm good, thanks."

"Aw, you don't think that's hot?"

"Not when it's my brother, no thank you."

"And then I went out and bought some. Or we stole some of Troy's parents'."

"Troy's parents had condoms? Now, _that_ is an overshare," Sarah said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"I'm just saying." There was a pause. "But what about the other two times?"

"Shower."

"Both times?"

"Yeah."

"In the shower?"

"Yeah."

"How do you manage to have sex in the shower and not fall over?"

"Chad's house has one of those non-slip things in the tub."

"We should definitely get one of those. I wanna have real sex in the shower."

"Doesn't Troy have a non-slip thing in his shower?"

"Do I want to know how you know that?"

"I practically grew up there?"

"Sure."

"Doesn't it?"

"I don't know. We can't do stuff around his house. It's against the rules of our relationship. Or it was. I guess we don't have a relationship now, so that's kind of void."

"You miss him," Sarah said.

"More than you can believe," Chuckie replied, wistfully.

"Um…Chucks?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you love Troy?" Sarah asked uncertainly. Chuckie whipped his head around so fast it should have hurt, but he had no time for it to hurt.

"Who told you that?"

"No one."

"Who told you that? Give me names, I will hunt them down."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"I still haven't heard a no."

"That's because I do! Now stop it!"

"You do?"

"Stop it!"

"Fine." There was a silence. "Why don't you tell him? He'd stay. I promise you."

"Because _he_ likes Ryan. Haven't I told you this story?"

"No."

"Oh, well, it's a great story."

"No, I know. I've heard it. Just not from you."

"Troy told you? When?" Chuckie asked.

"About an hour ago."

"Bastard."

"You love him."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, you already said you did."

"If you tell him, I will kill you no matter _what_ you are keeping in your uterus," Chuckie warned.

"Good to know," Sarah laughed.

"You already told him, didn't you?"

"I tried to. But he's on some serious kind of denial about it."

"Good."

"Thought you always said denial wasn't good."

"It isn't."

"Then why is this good?"

"Because Troy. Doesn't. Love. Me."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"You think he's in denial about that too? Are you kidding me? He's in love with the new chick."

"Gabriella."

"I know her name. I just hate saying it."

"What is wrong with us?"

"I know what's wrong with you…" Chuckie said, rolling his eyes.

"No, why do we fall for the guys we can't have? And we know we can't have?"

"You knew you couldn't have Chad?"

"Are you kidding? How long has he been denying his crush on Taylor?"

"Since the third grade? I don't know."

"Exactly."

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"I think our lives suck." There was a pause. "No offense, but I really hope you're not pregnant."

"Yeah, so do I, I guess."

"Hospital?" Chuckie asked.

"So long as it doesn't show up on my records or in the insurance bill."

"I think I can handle that." Chuckie stood up and pulled a wad of fives out of his pocket.

"You're gonna bribe them? And what's with the fives?"

"Someone has to pay all those people who keep interrupting Troy from kissing her."

"Gabriella?"

"I told you, I don't like the name. Are we going or not?"

"Leave the fives here. And stop paying people to interrupt Troy and Gabriella. They're good together."

"Not as good as me and Troy."

"I'm sure they're not. And not as cute together, either."

"Obviously." They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later. Sarah complained the whole way at how slow Chuckie drove. "I can't get another ticket, or mom won't get me my own car."

"If you get another ticket, they'll take your license away," Sarah said.

"Exactly. So mom won't get me my own car."

"What am I gonna do if I am pregnant? Get…rid of it? Have it? And then what? Keep it? I still have another year of high school! Give it up? To who? I feel like a dumbass. _This_ is why mom says we shouldn't have sex until we're married."

"I would be very sad if I couldn't have sex until I was married."

"That's because you can't get married."

"Exactly. How long do these typically take?"

"Does it _look_ like I've done this before?"

"No."

"Good, then. Shut up." Eventually, Sarah got a test of sorts done. The results wouldn't be back for a few days, so they just had to go home and worry. "What is mom gonna say?"

"That it's good that you're not pregnant."

"What if I am?"

"You're not."

"How do you know?"

"I'm hoping. And praying a little bit."

"But what if I am?" Sarah asked, almost in tears.

"She'll probably be helpful. Who knows? If she's not, I'll take you to Rhode Island myself."

"Rhode Island?"

"Haven't you always wanted to move North and East? Bit of a change from the South and West?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking Connecticut or New Jersey."

"Rhode Island's better. Because it's neither a Road, nor an Island, which makes it awesome. Like us."

"That's true. What's Chad gonna say?"

"About what?" Sarah stared. "Oh, right. He'd probably just think we moved to see the ocean. He knows how you feel about it."

"_Not_ what I meant."

"Oh. I don't know. You're going to tell him?" Chuckie asked.

"I guess so."

"He has the right to know. Maybe you'd get back together. It's been kind of lonely around here." Sarah slapped him and he grabbed his shoulder, pretending it hurt.

"He'd only want to dump Taylor so he'd be doing the right thing. And that's not right."

"That didn't make any sense."

"I don't want him to come back to me because I'm pregnant. I want him back because he loves me."

"And I'm sure he does."

"He does _not_. What would you do in this situation?"

"If I were who?"

"Me, duh!" Sarah said, exasperatedly.

"Tell him."

"Why?"

"Because he should know."

"Why?"

"Because it's his kid!"

"Let's not have this conversation until we know."

"Sounds like a plan." Chuckie's cell phone rang suddenly. "This could be insanely creepy." He took a breath and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi, mom. Yeah, everything's fine. Uh…sure. No, we're good. Yeah, okay, see you Thursday. Bye." He shut his phone and repocketed it. "Mom and Dad are out of town. Just so we know."

"Um…okay?" Sarah said. "I was so scared that was going to be Chad."

"Or the hospital."

"Yeah, or that."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." There was a silence. "Do you realize we sound like teenage parents?"

"We are teenage parents."

"You're not."

"I might as well be. If you're having a baby, I'm still your brother. And I'll be here. Even when Chad and Jared and everyone else isn't."

"Thanks, Chucks."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><em>2.13.07<em>

_Setting: That Wednesday.  
><em>

The results came back from the lab Wednesday at lunch. Somehow Chuckie came up with notes to get them out of the rest of school, and they rushed over to the hospital. Neither wanted to know over the phone.

"Okay, Doc. Give it to us straight. Is she pregnant?" The doctor was a Doctor Abrams. She was a nice lady, and she knew her medical crap, but she wasn't too bright otherwise.

"Yes, she is."

"And you're _sure_?"

"We can do an ultrasound, if you'd like," Dr. Abrams suggested.

"Does that hurt?" Sarah asked, a little scared. Dr. Abrams laughed.

"No."

"Then okay." Sarah got hooked up to some machines, and an image came up on the screen.

"By the look of it, you're a little over six weeks along. By this ultrasound, I'd say the date of conception was–"

"Oh my God," Sarah said, shocked.

"–in early January or late December–"

"Oh my God."

"–we can set your due date for the end of September."

"Hooray," Sarah said, unenthusiastically.

"Have you thought about what you want to–"

"I'm keeping it. For now."

"You _are_?" Chuckie asked. "Are you insane?"

"No. But, like you always said, it's my choice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Am I incorrect to assume you are the father?"

"Are you high? That's my brother. Ew."

"Sorry."

They left the doctor's soon after. "Sarah, you broke up with Chad on December 23rd."

"I know that. Hence the Oh my God. Plural."

"It…it _is_ Chad's, right?" Chuckie asked, anxiously.

"Yeah. And the funny thing is, we used a condom that day."

"I'm _so_ lost. Did you and Chad break the no-girls pact? Cuz Troy would be pissed if he found out you did."

"No."

"So…?"

"It was right before school started. Right after Troy got back from Colorado."

"I knew I shouldn't have spent that night at Troy's."

"You _did_? I thought that was against the rules of your relationship," Sarah mocked.

"Don't even go there. You know nothing of our relationship."

"So tell me. We got nine months."

"Well…"

"Well, you're in love with him. Start there."

"I am _not_."

"Denial."

"No."

"Come on."'

"I love Troy," Chuckie said very quietly. "I mean, I know it. I've always known it. He just…he never will. You know what I mean?"

"Sort of," Sarah said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I just read this and realized it's a little hard to keep track of who's talking, but I tried my best to make it flow better.**

**Now that you've read it, why not leave a review? It only takes a second or two, and it makes me oh so happy!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Samantha**


	3. JJ and Chuckie

**A/N: Kso, I know the response to this story isn't very large, and, honestly, I don't blame y'all, cuz it has very little to do with the actual HSM characters, but I swear we're going to get to them! :D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>4.17.07<em>

_Setting: Junior Year, during April Vacation_

The doorbell rang. Chuckie got up off the couch and answered it, still nose deep in New Moon.

"Hey, Chuckie," JJ said. "Where's Sarah?"

"Mom took her to the doctor's. You know that. What's up?"

"Are you going to look at me when you speak?"

"No, I'm going to read as I speak," Chuckie said, continuing to read.

"Dude," JJ said, waving his hand between Chuckie's face and the book.

"I will be right with you as soon as the Cullens come back. I hate that part." JJ rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the house. Chuckie shut the door with one hand and slowly made his way into the living room, sitting right next to JJ on the couch.

"So you're really just going to ignore me?" Chuckie got up off the couch and began walking up the stairs to his room. JJ followed. "Don't run away. When's Sarah gonna be home?" Chuckie continued to ignore him, now sitting on his bed. "Hello? Are you in there?" Chuckie turned a page. "Hello?" JJ stuck his head in between Chuckie and the book. Chuckie stuck his tongue out and licked JJ's nose. "Ew! Did you just lick me?"

"Why, do you like it?"

"Of course not!"

"Uh-huh," Chuckie said. He still hadn't taken his eyes off his book.

"Don't do that. That's the exact same thing you did to Troy and BAM. 3 years later, you're having sex in the showers at school."

"Don't make me laugh. We never did that."

"Fine, that must have been Chad and Sarah."

"Now _they_ did that. I do not want to be Jason."

"Me neither."

"Who the fuck are you kidding? You want to fuck my sister in the showers – anywhere, really – until the cows come home. And you're oh-so-jealous Chad did it first."

"Yeah, but I don't want to watch her and Chad doing it."

"Yes, you do," Chuckie replied, finally looking up from his book. "You're so bi it's actually funny."

"I am not," JJ mumbled. "You're trying to turn me. Stop it." Chuckie closed his book and set it on his nightstand.

"Michael Phelps, Zac Efron, and Daniel Radcliffe are all naked in a room."

"Why?"

"Because they think you're cute. Which one's the best?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Liar."

"Daniel Radcliffe."

"And why is that?"

"Because there are naked pictures of him on the internet." Chuckie started laughing and JJ stuttered trying to take back what he'd said. "I mean…that I happened upon looking for Girl on Girl porn!"

"Yeah, right. You heard about them and wanted to see them."

"Fine, I did, but I'm not gay!"

"I did not say you were. I said you were bi. I don't know any true gays. Besides myself. And I pride myself on that."

"Um congrats? You gotta help me."

"Help? I don't do help anymore. If I have to be one more guy's experiment I might go on a straight bashing rampage."

"How many guys do you know who _are_ straight, anyway?"

"Not many, I gotta say. But I'd like to know more."

"Why, so you can change them too?"

"Are you kidding? I have my pick at the moment."

"Of who?"

"Well, right _now_, it's you or Justin. And I'm really leaning towards him. I am, like, three seconds from calling him."

"Why call him? I'm right here…"

"Don't even try that. I am not doing that." JJ pouted.

"C'mon. How am I supposed to know?"

"Try gay porn. There's some on my computer if you'd like." Chuckie reached for his book again, but JJ knocked it out of his hand. "You did _not_ just knock New Moon out of my hand."

"I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing. Because you _want_ me to do something." There was a pause. "Why in the _hell_ am I saying no to this?"

"I have no idea."

"And I have two – no, three – conditions."

"And they are?"

"One, you're not allowed to fall in love with me."

"Done."

"Two, Troy and Sarah…yeah, they don't find out."

"Also done."

"Three, this is under my jurisdiction. Because…well, because I can, and it's free. Okay?"

"Agreed."

"Good. Now, where was I? Oh, right." Chuckie picked his book up off the ground, opened it back up to the page he was on, and continued reading.

"Hey!"

"You agreed. I told you I'd be right with you as soon as the Cullens came back. Why did you think I meant?"

"But–"

"What'cha gonna do?" Chuckie asked, grinning at his book. "Fall in love with me? Tell Sarah? Either way, you seriously get your ass kicked."

"Fine," JJ said, laying across the bed so his head was off one side and his legs were hanging off the other. Suddenly Chuckie's head came into his field of vision.

"You didn't really think I'd keep you waiting like that, did you? I may be devious, but I'm not cruel." He laughed, and JJ cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry. Where were we?" He didn't wait for an answer before attacking JJ's lips, face, and head with his lips and teeth. He'd never been so aggressive before, but he liked it. Maybe he would call Justin when this was over. Soon by force of habit, Chuckie had somehow wormed himself completely on top of JJ, who had already shed his sweatshirt. JJ flipped them over, attacking Chuckie's body with the same animalistic fervor. After JJ's t-shirt went up and over his head, he began to realize exactly what he was getting into. And he began to get scared that maybe he was getting in way too far for his first time around. He began praying to the Gods of…anything that would listen, that Sarah would come home and they would have to stop. When Chuckie's t-shirt went too, he halted the entire process. "What, are you bored already?"

"No. Scared."

"Wuss."

"I am _not_. I just–"

"Shut up," Chuckie said. "You know you want it." JJ thought about that.

"Well, yeah, but–"

"So shush." Chuckie had a hand snaked into JJ's jeans before he could protest again. JJ was properly aroused by this. "J…are you…never mind, stupid question."

"There are no stupid questions. Only stupid AN-swers. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your pants down, but you're sitting on them." JJ scooted so his pants came off.

"No, I mean, what are we doing?"

"Well, I was about to give you the very best blowjob you'll ever have in your entire life, unless you can convince Troy to give you one somehow…unless you have a better idea?"

"No, no, that's fine."

"Okay, then. Shut up." Chuckie kissed JJ's slightly open mouth and it shut immediately, so he licked his way down JJ's chest to the band of his boxers. They were plaid. "Someone obviously wasn't thinking of sex when they got up this morning."

"No, I wasn't. I was thinking about school."

"Shush." Chuckie had learned a couple tricks on the sexiest way to pull off boxers, and immediately decided not to use any of them. After pausing a moment, his tongue in JJ's belly button (which was thankfully clean), and pulled them down with his teeth. Why not? Insert Tab A into Chuckie's mouth and suck vigorously. By the noises emitting from JJ's mouth, he _really_ enjoyed the best blowjob he would ever get.

"_How_ in the world did you learn to do that?" JJ asked, panting.

"I had an amazing teacher," Chuckie said, winking, and licking his lips sensually. "You taste good. Just so you know." JJ frowned at Chuckie, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Aren't you even hard?"

"No," Chuckie said, shrugging. "Why? Should I be?"

"You just gave the best blowjob in the _world_. I would be."

"You have absolutely no sense of…I don't know, center of gravity, or something. If I was going to give ridiculously _bad_ head, I could afford to be hard. Now, I don't know about you, but God only gave me enough blood to work one at a time," he said, pointing between his head and his crotch. "And they don't call it head for nothing."

"You can control…that?"

"Dude, you're seventeen. Shouldn't you know that?"

"No," JJ mumbled.

"Right, I forgot. Someone's a virgin." JJ scowled at the wall. "Don't worry, I'm not collecting trophies. I won't even take it if you want." JJ still didn't have anything to say to that. "Because I'm sure you'd much rather give it to my sister."

"She doesn't kiss _anything_ like you do."

"I…am not really sure exactly what to do with that knowledge, thanks."

"I'm just saying."

"Okay, then. As the only person who has _officially_ kissed both me and Sarah, who's the better kisser?"

"Well, unless she's gotten better since the seventh grade, I would have to say you."

"They do say practice makes perfect…"

"That would explain the blowjob."

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it?" Chuckie picked up JJ's discarded boxers and tossed them to him. JJ looked confused. "Well, I figured you didn't want to be sitting around naked if we're gonna keep talking like this. Especially since Sarah's due home any second." JJ contemplated that for half a second, then pulled his boxers back on.

"Yeah, this doesn't look any less weird," he remarked. Chuckie was still shirtless, and the only thing on JJ's body was his boxers.

"Maybe you should have pants. Although it'd be a shame to have to take them off again."

"By that logic, you shouldn't even wear them."

"I don't."

"That's…too much information."

"Just in case Troy loses it in the locker rooms, I don't want to waste his time by wearing underwear."

"That is never gonna happen."

"Hey, he's just as sex-deprived as I am. More, even, considering he doesn't even kiss his girlfriend."

"When are you gonna stop bribing people with fives to interrupt them?"

"Whenever I damn well feel like it."

"Okay." There was a silence. "That was one helluva first sexual experience."

"Thank you. I also take pride in that."

"Are you perhaps thinking of pursuing a career in that?" JJ ducked quickly to avoid Chuckie's swinging arm, and his head collided with the foot board of the bed. Hard. "Oww!"

"Shit," Chuckie said. "Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None," JJ said. "Can I have some ice? Please? That really hurts."

"Yeah, sure, come on, there's some in the freezer." JJ grabbed his pants with the hand that wasn't to the spot on his head he'd banged on the footboard, and followed Chuckie downstairs. Chuckie got a cold pack from the freezer, wrapped it in a towel, and passed it to JJ. "Although you might want to think about putting those on if we're gonna hang out down here."

"Why in the hell do you think I grabbed them? Here, hold this." He put Chuckie's hand on the cold pack, still pressed to his head, and attempted to pull his pants on without falling over, which, of course, ended with both boys in a pile on the floor. The cold pack stayed on JJ's head the entire time.

"Sorry," Chuckie said, untangling his legs from JJ's arm and pants.

"That's okay," JJ replied, pulling his pants on, before sitting up and taking control of the cold pack again.

"Hey, wait a sec," Chuckie said. He looked both ways, although the house was empty (a habit he'd picked up from Troy), then moved the cold pack to the side, kissing the spot that had been hurt. "All better?"

"No. It still hurts."

"Then, ice is probably good." The cold pack was moved back into place, and both boys stood up. "I always knew that didn't work. Mom is a liar."

"Yeah, well, she probably had a good reason. My head hurtses."

"C'mon, sit on the couch." They both walked into the living room. Chuckie sat down on the couch, and JJ laid across him, so his head was in his lap, looking up at him. "Yeah, and this won't look weird if Mom and Sarah come home."

"Not at all."

"Maybe they went shopping. I could use some more jeans."

"You have like a hundred pairs."

"I know. I could still use some more."

"I will never understand you."

"I will never understand you either. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"What? No! Are you aware how unbelievably rude that would have been just now?"

"Yeah, that's why I mentioned."

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, unless…the whole school thinks I'm having sex with your sister, does that count?"

"Nope."

"Then no."

"Cuz you're not having sex with my sister. In fact, you're not having sex. So there."

"You're not having sex either."

"But I've _had_ sex. And I _could_ be having sex if I could get up the energy to dial seven digits and hold a four minute telephone conversation."

"Is it that easy?"

"It is if you're me. But then, I give the second best head in the entire world."

"Ah, that would play some kind of factor."

"It does."

"Sure, sure." Chuckie laughed. "It shakes my head when you laugh."

"Sorry."

"No, it's not a bad thing, it's just…weird."

"Okay. Good weird or bad weird?"

"Just weird. Maybe a little good."

"You're not allowed to fall in love with me. I mean it."

"I know. I'm not."

"Okay. Just checking. I mean, so many people do, it's just so hard to keep track." JJ laughed.

"Okay, ow, that hurts my head."

"Yeah, it would. Try the ice, stupid." JJ smirked and put the cold pack back on his bump.

"So what are we telling your mom when she comes home and sees us like this?"

"That it was hot, so we took off our shirts, and then you fell over, cuz you're a retard, and then you were laughing really hard so you fell into my lap."

"That sounds like me."

"I know. That's why I said it."

"You're smart. I like that."

"Almost everyone does." There was a silence. "Out of curiosity, does this seem like something you'd like to do again?"

"Will my head hurt less next time?"

"I hope so. You know, since you've never had a sexual experience with a chick before, this kind of makes you gay."

"I am not."

"Okay." Chuckie ran a couple of fingers down JJ's bare chest to the small bulge in his pants, meanwhile observing his face. JJ shuddered at the sensation. "You were saying?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"It doesn't matter to me if you're gay or not. Screwing straight boys seems like a task I'm up for."

"A straight boy wouldn't be your boyfriend."

"Oh, and you would?"

"I might. Depends on who's asking."

"I am."

"Then yes."

"Really?"

"Course. Unless you don't want to.

"Course I do. You still can't tell Troy or Sarah, you still can't fall in love with me, and it's still under my jurisdiction. If that's still okay with you."

"Totally."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"Okay. Then it's settled. Welcome, John James Black to your first real relationship." There was the sound of doors slamming in the driveway. "And just in time too. Interesting." JJ sat up, still holding the cold pack to his head. Sarah stormed through the door and up the stairs. Mrs. Brown, also in a huff, stalked into the kitchen. JJ and Chuckie looked at each other, then ran up the stairs to Sarah's room.

"Leave me _alone_!"

"C'mon, Sar, what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not altogether entirely sure. Let us in and tell us what's wrong." The door opened and JJ and Chuckie walked into her room.

"Mom's being a bitch about…it."

"And what else is new?"

"Shut up. She doesn't want me to know the sex of the baby. Or I'll get attached and want to keep it."

"You already do."

"Thank you!" Chuckie pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sarah's had gotten confiscated for too many texts to Tia.

"Here, call Dr. Abrams and ask." Sarah took the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Jared, it's me. Can you come over? I miss you. Thanks. Yep. Uh-huh, love you too. See you in a bit." She gave the phone back to Chuckie. "Shouldn't you two have shirts on?"

"Right, well, it was hot in here, so we sort of…took our shirts off. And then JJ fell, because he's a retard…"

"You're _both_ retards."

"Yes, yes we are. Now, if you'll excuse us…" They left the room, and went back to Chuckie's.

"Well, fuck," JJ said.

"No, we probably shouldn't. Jared's gonna be here soon."

"That is really not what I meant. I meant Jared."

"No, you don't fuck Jared. That's out."

"I mean he should just–"

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. I know, you hate Jared, got it."

"No, I don't hate Jared. He's my best friend. But why does _he_ get her?"

"Yeah, I've been there."

"Your serious Gabriella issues aside, I don't think this is the same thing. I mean, he's my best friend. And she's Sarah. I mean it's _Sarah_."

"My boyfriend's in love with my sister. I think I've heard that one too." JJ rolled his eyes.

"Are you just gonna compare me to Troy all the time?"

"Naw. I'm just giving the straight kid a hard time."

"That's not a nickname I'd like to acquire."

"Too late."

"Shit."

"Yep. So in that case, unless you want to murder your best friend…"

"She doesn't really love him, does she?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz she's my sister and I know who–"

"It's not me, is it?"

"Sorry Jay."

"Now _Chad_ I want to kill."

"Oh please don't. Troy would yell at me for letting you."

"Is everything about him?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"I thought this was a relationship."

"It is."

"You love him."

"No, I hate her."

"Almost the same diff. But you _do_ love him."

"Did Sarah tell you that?"

"No, but I'm not a retard."

"Yes you are."

"Not about this."

"This isn't going to work."

"I'm not really expecting it to. But I want it to."

"So do I."

"So we can try to make it work."

"We can." Sounds were heard on the stairs, and of Jared going into Sarah's room. JJ sighed and picked his shirt up off the floor. Chuckie sighed, and crossed the room to his closet, pulling out another shirt. On his way back, he took a gander out the window, and happened to catch sight of Troy and Gabriella alternately eating grapes and frolicking on Troy's lawn. He sighed again.

"He's out there, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"This is never going to work."

"I know."

"Well, I better be going. Thanks for the…um…everything. See you tomorrow. At school."

"Yeah, sure," Chuckie said, waving to his new boyfriend as he let himself out.

* * *

><p><em>5.19.07<em>

_Setting: Night of Prom, Junior Year._

"Jayze, you said I could. It's the night of Prom. What could be more perfect?"

"I don't know. I feel, like, guilty, doing it with someone I don't love." Chuckie sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, don't be mad."

"Here, I'll make you a deal. Sarah's due in September. I will give you from the day the baby's born until Thanksgiving. During that time, you can do whatever you want. My sister, me, Tia Mitchell, hell, even Jared if you want."

"Troy?"

" No. Troy's off limits. You don't like him anyway. Not like that. But on Thanksgiving you get a choice. Me…or someone else."

"What about all the days between now and the day the baby's born?"

"Okay, there's a section in the library, and I want you to read some of the books."

"You're gonna make me read gay books."

"I made Troy read em too, even ask. Although he's kinda touchy about me telling people and not telling him. Like he's keeping track of everyone that knows to make sure it…doesn't…get…out… That's exactly what he's doing. Oh, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"It's one in the morning." Chuckie sighed.

"Tomorrow then. Is your mother home?"

"Nope. I think she's at my dad's house. What's the point of trial separation if you keep being un-separated?" Chuckie shrugged.

"Is your brother there?"

"I guess. He's not here either."

"What's the point in being home alone if you're not gonna have sex?"

"That's a good question. I guess there isn't one."

"Sex?"

"Didn't you _just_ make me a deal?"

"Yeah. I was just checking to make sure you still don't wanna do it tonight."

"Sorry, no."

"Okay."

"Look. Sex is kind of a big deal to me. And I know that's not really what you'd think, but I want my first time to be with someone I love."

"Sarah."

"Not necessarily."

"Just say yes and get on with it."

"Yes to what?"

"Something. All I ever get from you is no."

"That's why this isn't going to work out."

"Says the straight kid."

"I don't like that nickname. I thought I told you that."

"You did. I ignored you. Look, it doesn't have to be a big deal."

"I know but–"

"Let me finish! But I get that you think it is. So that's fine. I respect your wishes."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"You're my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just doesn't sound like you."

"Look, J, I got to have my first time with someone I love, why shouldn't you?"

"Because the– Never mind. Thank you."

"So, night then."

"Night, Chucks." Both boys rolled away from each other, neither wanting to admit the things in his own head, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>5.20.07<em>

_Setting: The Next Morning_

"So, are we breaking up, or what?" JJ asked.

"I don't see that that's necessary, but if you want to," Chuckie said. It was the next morning, and both boys were sitting over bowls of Lucky Charms in the dining room at JJ's house.

"I don't really want to, but I thought you might want to. You're always talking about calling up Justin for booty call or whatever. And since you like that kind of thing, maybe you should. And I thought that maybe me being here was getting in the way of that."

"This is your house."

"You know what I mean."

"I know. I'll miss you."

"Even if I don't put out."

"Yeah. I guess I'll still see you around, though."

"Um…what?"

"I said I'll miss you, but it's okay cuz I'll probably still see you around all the time. You're my sister's best friend, after all. And we go to the same school. We're on the same baseball team."

"Yeah, we'll be seeing each other. I'm not dying or moving away. We're just…falling apart. It hardly counts as a breakup."

"Because it hardly counted as a relationship."

"Well, there is that. So. Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"You do realize you drove me here last night. So you have to take me home."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just telling you."

"Should probably figure out where your shirt got off to."

"I think it's in the car."

"No, that's where your jacket ended up."

"Living room?"

"Tie."

"Stairs."

"Maybe. I thought that was where my shirt ended up."

"I don't know, bathroom?"

"No, that was my pants."

"Then I don't know, okay."

"Maybe somewhere between the living room and the stairs."

"You're such a genius. It was between the time you lost your shirt and I lost my tie. Must be between the living room and the stairs."

"I'm just saying."

"Actually, I think it ended up on the ceiling fan in the family room."

"Definitely my jacket. I remember, because you had to throw it twice."

"And through all of that, I still managed to keep my pants on. Are you ever going to take them off of me?"

"Well, I thought we broke up."

"So that's a no."

"Did we break up?"

"Unfortunate as it is, I believe we did."

"I'm gonna miss this."

"What? Being in a relationship? We don't have to break up. I'll miss being in a relationship too, and have to find fun again by torturing Troy and Gabriella."

"That would be a ginormous shame."

"It really would. So, I guess I'm calling Justin."

"Isn't there a waiting period for how long you have to wait before dating again?"

"I don't think so. Especially if no one knew in the first place."

"As crazy a fake relationship this was, I'm really gonna miss this."

"So you said."

"Do you really want to break up?"

"No. But it's for the…greater good, I guess. I'm calling Justin the second I get home anyway, so we might as well."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Remember the deal."

"Wouldn't forget it. I just may have to take you up on it." Chuckie smiled. Throughout all the pain and suffering he'd dealt with, what with the Troy breakup, JJ had always been someone he could count on. Sure, he was Sarah's best friend, and not his, and he was in love with Sarah, not him, but that just made it all the more easier. Didn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah, blah, blah...don't own HSM...don't own New Moon...thanks for reading...I know you _are_ reading this...I want to hear your thoughts! What do you think will happen next? I WANNA KNOW! TELL ME! **

**plzthxbai  
>Samantha<br>**


	4. Justin's Story Part 1

**A/N: FaNFaRe!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Justin, it's Chuckie. You know, from basketball and stuff. I was just thinking about stuff, and I know it's late, but…I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm a little bit drunk, so I'm just calling to have someone to talk to. So call me when you get this, you know my number. Bye." Chuckie hung up his cell phone, hoping Justin would get the message before he got busted by his parents for drinking. He sighed, crumpled his beer cans, and threw them in the trash. Then he stared at his phone again, wondering if he should chance calling JJ. He decided against this, luckily for him. The next morning, he woke up to a slight hangover and a text message.<p>

_Sry, phone got turned off. Call me when u get up so we can talk. –J_

Chuckie sighed, the "J" reminding him of his own J, his Jayze, not Justin. He dialed Justin's cell anyway, and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Chuckie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. Just need someone to talk to. My parents are still away, Troy's…unavailable to say the least, and Sarah has her own problems."

"Yeah, I understand. You wanna talk about it now? Or…maybe over Chinese food, later?"

"…Are you…asking me out?"

"Sort of. You can say no, if it's too weird."

"No, it's fine, but…well, never mind. Meet you…where?"

"The Chinese place in Central on State Street. Noonish?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Kay. Bye, Chuckie."

"Bye Justin." Chuckie looked at his watch. 9:30. What was Justin doing up at 9:30 in the morning? He absentmindedly walked out of his room, grabbed a towel from the closet, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. It was hot, the way he liked it, but he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing halfway through. He turned off the water and answered it. "Aloha."

"Chuckie, it's me." Chuckie and all the parts of his body froze. "Are you okay?" Chuckie couldn't make words come out. "Chuckie?"

"…Uh…shellshocked and confused. Why are you calling me? Here? Now?"

"Just checking up on you. Sarah said you were pretty sad. It's been a week. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm _fine_," Chuckie said defiantly. "What do you care?"

"Just asking. You're still my friend and I worry about you."

"Lies. Why are you really calling?"

"…Am I allowed to see other people?"

"I'm not your boyfriend. Don't have to ask me. Do whatever the fuck you want."

"Don't take that tone with me. I'm being nice to you. What do you have up your butt?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Chuckie hung up the phone and went to get back in the shower, but it rang again. "Jesus Christ, what?"

"I'm sitting in your living room."

"Congratulations? Get out of my house, JJ."

"I will not. Not until I see you're okay."

"JJ, get out of my house."

"I'm coming up the stairs." Chuckie reached out with his left hand and locked the bathroom door, something he should have done anyway.

"Stay the fuck away from me."

"Chuckie, don't pretend this wasn't mutual breakup."

"I know it was. But we _broke up_ and I'm in the _shower_. Stay out of here."

"Chuckie, just…let's be friends, okay?"

"Fine. If you do one thing for me."

"What? Anything."

"Admit to Sarah you're bi."

"Cept that."

"If you don't, I will."

"Chuckie, no."

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?"

"Uh…"

"Jayze, give me some credit. You kissed and groped and gave _slash_ received head from a guy for two months. If that's not bi, I don't know what is. It's not like you're telling her you're gayyy. You're only bi."

"Yeah, but she's Sarah, Chucks. I love her more than anything. And telling her would just ruin any chances I might have had with her. Cuz she wouldn't want a guy who can't fulfill all his needs with a woman."

"Yeah, but she's Sarah. She's my sister. She might not even be bothered by it."

"But she would be."

"Not telling her is basically lying to her."

"I know. But I can't stand to tell her. Just like I'll never admit it to my father."

"Then I guess we're not gonna be friends."

"Chuckie."

"JJ."

"Fine. I'm leaving."

"Good. Cuz I'm going out with Justin today."

"You're what?"

"You heard." Chuckie reached for his towel, deciding that he was about as clean as he was going to get, and walked down the hall to his bedroom, where JJ was lying on his bed, face up at the ceiling. Chuckie closed his phone and set it down. "JJ?" No reply. "Jayze?" Nothing. "Yoohoo…" Still nothing. Chuckie waved his hand in front of JJ's face. Nada. For good measure, he poked his ex-boyfriend. Zilch. He sighed, then traced a line down JJ's chest with one hand, lazily, to the waistband of his jeans. "Fine, stay there, I don't care."

"Chuckie," JJ said quietly without moving. Chuckie tuned his ears to what JJ was going to say, but did not turn to look at him. "Chuckie, I…I don't…I can't…"

"Jayze…"

"Never mind." Chuckie pulled his jeans on and began toweling his hair. "I'll never forget you. Everything we did, all the times we had–"

"I'm not dying. I'm not moving away. Nothing is happening. If you don't wanna break up, say so. I'll cancel on Justin right now."

"I can't. Not now. I mean, Sarah…" sigh. "But you…and now Tia…"

"I understand. Do you, though?" JJ sat up and crossed his legs underneath him. Chuckie pulled his double layered top on over his head.

"Yeah. I get it."

"Why are you here?

"I can't even say it."

"Say what?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't have brought it up. I shouldn't have come." Chuckie clambered onto his bed and sat across from his ex.

"Jay, I know what you're going through, I've done this, I went through it. You'll get through it."

"I know. I can. For now, Tia." Sigh. "Chucks, what if I can't get through it?"

"That's usually the beauty of a mutual breakup. I'll still be here when you come around. Don't worry."

"You could never give me a real relationship."

"I could."

"No, you couldn't."

"Why couldn't I?"

"You are incapable of commitment."

"What? I am _not_! I was with Troy for years!"

"Let me amend that. You are incapable of committing to me or anyone besides Troy."

"But I–"

"Because you love him."

"No, I–"

"You already told me you did. Or maybe Sarah did. But I know you do."

"That's _so_ not the–"

"It is the point. But it's fine. Because neither of us really wanted a real relationship out of this. Well, I wasn't expecting it."

"I. Hate. Men." JJ didn't have a response for that. Chuckie threw a pillow at him, grabbed the keys to Sarah's car, and left in the direction of the restaurant where he was meeting Justin not too far in the future. To his general surprise, Justin was already there when he got there, even though he was a good 15 minutes early.

"I can't stand being late for anything," Justin said by explanation. "Shall we?"

"Uhm, sure," Chuckie said, allowing himself to be seated by the waitress. "So where were you last night?"

"Poker night."

"You win?"

"Enough to pay for lunch," Justin replied, grinning. "So, are you okay?"

"Well, I kind of deserted my ex in my bedroom. He came over this morning and he was being an ass."

"How?"

"Talking shit."

"Like what?" Chuckie glared at him. "Don't tell me if you don't want to."

"Like I am completely incapable of committing to anyone who's not Troy." Justin nodded as if he understood. There was a long pause while Chuckie observed his menu and Justin observed Chuckie. After a time, Chuckie looked up to see Justin staring at him. "What?"

"Well, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Completely incapable of committing to anyone who isn't Troy."

"Oh." Chuckie paused to think. Then he shrugged and returned to his menu. "I've never really been with anyone except Troy. For, you know, as long as I can remember, or forever, whichever's longer. And then JJ…but that was different. It wasn't like a real relationship. Doesn't count."

"You think you could be committed to someone besides Troy?"

"Course I think I could. But I also thought I could fly that one time and broke my arm."

"Okay, let's come back to that, because I wanna hear that story, but…what reason do you have to doubt your committing abilities?"

"I'm not scared of commitment, if that's what you're thinking. That's _really_ not the problem."

"Then what is it?" Chuckie didn't reply. "That's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"It's cuz I don't know."

"Oh. Okay." There was silence. "So…why did you think you could fly?"

"It was really stupid. We were like 8 years old, and Sarah and Troy tried, and succeeded, to convince me that if I sat on the doghouse roof wearing a red scarf, I could fly around on it. Then I tried to climb up on top of the damn thing, fell off the ladder, and broke my arm. Troy and Sarah were reprimanded and sent on their merry ways."

"No, Chuckie, impersonating Snoopy will not make you fly around on a doghouse."

"It was a _red_ doghouse, in my defense. And we used to have a beagle named Snoopy, who, for the record, never liked to chase rabbits."

"I'm not sure whether that makes you cool or a Dork."

"I think Dork."

"Mkay. You're a dork." Chuckie laughed.

"Thanks." The waitress came back to take their orders and they gave them and she left.

"So, anything you really want to talk about? More venting about your ex, stories from your childhood…" Justin asked.

"Erm…I dunno. I'm just so fed up with men."

"Aha. Should I go then before you slaughter me with a fork or beat me with a chair?"

"Not you. Not us. Mostly straight guys. And gay guys who _think_ they're straight guys."

"Yeah, those are the worst," Justin said, exhaling.

"You have experience in that area?" Chuckie asked, interestedly.

"Tons."

"Well, what do you do?"

"There's not much you can do. Hope and wait around. However…occasionally, we have to take matters into our own hands."

"Course."

"Now, my most recent boyfriend was a complete ass in high school."

"Who at your school wasn't?"

"Very funny. But we're in college now. And in college you're a blank slate. Nothing from high school carries over, and most importantly, no incoming freshman boy is straight. Unless he's engaged or married, and sometimes even then. Everyone experiments in college. You'll understand when you get here. I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up with a girl more than once."

"I would," Chuckie mumbled.

"Anyway, my most recent boyfriend…well, no one thought I could ever manage to convert him even for one night. But I did. And while he never actually came out – yet – he does still have feelings for girls. Most people would chalk him up as a bisexual and move on with their lives, but I don't buy bisexuality. Either you like girls or you like guys."

"Yeah really."

"Bisexuality was something invented in the 90s to sell hair products."

"I thought that's why they invented metrosexuality."

"Probably."

"What's the moral of this story?"

"Uhm….leave straight guys be."

"But if we always did that, wouldn't the pool of guys we could go with just get smaller?"

"Haven't you ever found someone you didn't convert to date?"

"Nope."

"Ouch." Their food came and there was a lapse in conversation while they ate. "Why did you call me?"

"Can't talk to Troy, he's with Gabriella and I'm pretending I don't care that he thinks he's in love with her. Sarah has her own problems that are honestly much worse than mine. My parents are in…I don't even _know_ where and I hate my psychiatrist. Not to mention I thought you'd understand, which you do."

"Ah."

"What?"

"Nothing. That's what I thought. Didn't know you had a psychiatrist though."

"I try to avoid seeing her as much as possible. Just when I need like…refills on my anti-depressants. Or when I need something to talk at. But then she always has weird suggestions. I swear mom and dad hired her to talk me out of my 'gay phase'." He used air quotes to demonstrate the ridiculousness of this statement.

"My parents never did that to me. Course I barely have parents. My mom died, and my Dad's still in the Navy, which leaves us with our step-mom, and all she does is watch Jerry Springer."

"Is that show still on?"

"I don't know. I moved out as soon as I could."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of my house." They caught each other's eye and sighed simultaneously.

"Maybe someday you won't have to see a psychiatrist you hate," Justin said after a time.

"Yeah, right."

"No really, I'm majoring in Psychology."

"Oh. Interesting." There was another pause. "Can we get to the reason we're really here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you suggest we come here? We look like we're on a date."

"Do you consider this a date?"

"Well, never having been on one before, I can't tell. Is this a date?"

"Yeah. Why not? We're on a date. I was gonna pay anyway."

"Oh. Don't you have to ask someone, like, out, before you can ask them on a date?"

"Nah. That's, like, high school talking."

"You forget. I am in high school. In fact, I'm 16."

"I don't forget. I selectively ignore things I don't want to remember." Chuckie laughed. "It's true."

"So we're just two guys on a date."

"Nope. We're one guy and a closet case at a Chinese restaurant on a Sunday afternoon."

"Which one of us is the closet case?"

"That'd be you, darling."

"Sure," Chuckie said, rolling his eyes. "That's how it goes."

"I don't see how you do it. Or why."

"You know why."

"You're scared?"

"Not really. Just waiting for Troy. Until he's ready."

"Screw Troy."

"I have," Chuckie mumbled. Justin ignored this remark.

"What if he's never ready?"

"He will. He's going after Ryan this summer."

"Says who?"

"If he doesn't, I will."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Not if you were my boyfriend."

"Well, no. Obviously not. But summer starts in a month, so…" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Chucks, you wanna go back to my place after this?"

"Uhm…okay. That seems like a broad invitation." Justin laughed.

"Well, they're gonna kick us out of here eventually. And I can tell we're not done talking. And I doubt your house is a good place from what you say about it. And you could bug my roommate for me. I'm sure you'd do a better job than I do."

"Who's your roommate?"

"…Remember Josh Smith, my childhood crush, and the captain of my team?"

"Yeah, your, um, best friend guy?"

"Yeah, he's my roommate."

"Oh, he's cool. I don't believe he did that stuff you said he did though."

"That was back when he was young and foolish. Joshy knows better now."

"Aha," Chuckie said skeptically.

"All the other colleges are out by now. I don't see why I have to go to the only one that lasts into June."

"Meh. That makes it fair to us high school kids. Plus you get two weeks off in March. It evens out."

"Well, yeah, but still."

* * *

><p>Chuckie followed Justin to the University of Albuquerque campus, and up to his dorm rooms. When they arrived, Josh was sitting at his computer, staring at the blank screen.<p>

"Hard drive still kaput?" Justin asked him.

"Yeah. Sucks," Josh replied. "Hey Chuckie, whatcha doing here?"

"Hanging with Justin," Chuckie said. "What's up?"

"Hard drive went kaput," Josh explained. "Computer's useless."

"Ew," Chuckie said. "That sucks."

"Anyway, I'll be in the computer lab if you need me," Josh said, getting up, throwing on his coat and leaving the room.

"Well, that was easy," Justin remarked. "I thought I'd have to ask him to leave."

"The real question being would he even _want_ to be here if we're here together?" Chuckie asked.

"Nah, he's fine with, you know, what I do in my spare time."

"Oh. That's good then. So. Are we still not on a date?"

"Seems a lot like a date to me. Lunch. I paid. And now we're at my place."

"So it is a date."

"Sure. If that's okay."

"It's okay with me. Not sure JJ would agree, but…would you believe he had the nerve to come to my house and ask me if he could see someone else?"

"Who?"

"My sister's best friend – other best friend – Tia."

"A girl?"

"Course. What else? It's not like there's a really big population of gay guys around here. You, me…"

"Troy," Justin added.

"Not at the moment he's not."

"He'll come back around. I'll talk to him. You all coming to basketball camp this summer?"

"Wouldn't miss it. You, me, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason. No Sarah, no Jared, no JJ, no Tia, and most of all Sharpay and Ryan."

"It'll be fun. I can't wait either. Mostly for school to be over. I'm getting my own apartment this summer, or I might share with Josh. In any event, can't wait for school to be out."

"Yeah, but that means I gotta get a job. And I don't wanna."

"Sure you do."

"Nah, I don't. I wanna sit on the couch and be a lazy ass."

"What about me?"

"You can be a lazy ass too, I don't care."

"No, I mean, you don't wanna hang out this summer?"

"Dare I say you're…asking me out again?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"And lamely at that."'

"I know. I'm bad at it and it gets worse cuz we've been friends for like 2 years. And right now we're in my dorm room. And my roommate is gone…"

"Are you implying you want something to happen?"

"Only if you do."

"I do."

"I do too."

"Well good. Maybe something will."

"It will."

"Cool. When?"

"Soon."

"Really?"

"Sure." There was a pause.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Chuckie came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and returned to Justin's room. "Are you…okay?" Chuckie shrugged. "Still hurt?" Chuckie nodded, avoiding looking at Justin. "I'm really really sorry."<p>

"I know," Chuckie mumbled. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I should have been more careful."

"It's fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Justin asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Chuckie said, cracking a small, strained smile. "Don't think I'll be doing that again for a while."

"I'm sorry," Justin repeated.

"I'm fine. Can I…can I stay here tonight, though?" It was pretty late.

"Don't you have school in morning?"

"I'm skipping."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll go on Tuesday. Good as new."

"Won't your parents wonder where you are?"

"They're not home. And Sarah's got JJ and Jared, I think."

"Not that I condone you skipping school, but I do agree you probably shouldn't go. You can stay here. Just promise you'll go to school on Tuesday."

"I will. You sure it'll be okay with Josh?"

"If he comes back from the computer lab, he probably wouldn't notice."

"And if he did notice?" Chuckie tentatively.

"He wouldn't care," Justin reassured him. "Don't worry. I'll poke him if he says anything."

"Poke him?" Chuckie said, confused.

"Just a saying we have," Justin said. Chuckie nodded and pulled his double layered top on over his head, the towel still wrapped around his waist.

"I just don't understand," Chuckie said, changing the subject. "I've never had a problem before."

"I told you, it's my fault. I should know to be careful by now, I've been doing this for years. It just already felt so familiar."

"I feel like a goddam virgin again," Chuckie said frowning.

"You think your virginity's growing back?" Justin asked, laughing.

"How long d'you think it takes? I'm 16 years old, it's been 5 months and Troy…" Chuckie sighed, "always afraid he was gonna break me."

"For good reason," Justin said, gesturing at Chuckie's current condition.

"I don't break _that_ easily."

"I'm sorry," Justin said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"It's okay," Chuckie said yet again. "I'm fine. I'm not, like, dying."

"I could have killed you," Justin realized suddenly. "You could have bled out and died. You think that's involuntary manslaughter or legit murder?"

"Justin," Chuckie scolded. "I'm _fine_. I don't die that easily either. You know how often I have near death experiences? I'm 16, and I've already gotten my license revoked 3 times. Mom won't get me my own car. If Sarah wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't even have a vehicle. I drive like I'm Edward Cullen. I'm used to death scares. Rolled the minivan once. Landed back on the tires without a scratch on me. Course the van was scratched and dented all to hell, but I lived."

"You should be more careful," Justin said seriously. "You only get one life to live. And no offense, but I don't want you to get dead on me, m'kay?"

"Okay, I'll be more careful," Chuckie said, sighing. "Is it wrong that I don't feel like putting my jeans on?"

"Nah. Pretty par for the course around here." Chuckie looked at him, confused. "It's college. People very seldom wear all their clothes around here. I swear there's this girl who goes streaking across campus every couple of nights at exactly 10:37 pm."

"Weird," Chuckie agreed.

"You wanna sit down? Lie down? You don't have to stand around." Chuckie shrugged. "Are you sure you're okay? Did it stop bleeding?"

"Yeah, in the shower. I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"Okay, but I worry about you. Cuz you're little. You don't have, like, the life experience that I have. And you're reckless on occasion."

"Sometimes being reckless actually saves me from getting hurt," Chuckie said, cryptically.

"How long have we been friends?" Justin asked, changing the subject.

"Like…a year and three-quarters, maybe?" Chuckie replied. "Why?"

"I don't know exactly, but you're wearing long sleeves every time I see you."

"And? Maybe I like long sleeves."

"Chuckie…"

"And you've seen me shirtless too. Bunches of times. Anyway, what's it to you?"

"Well, short of you being self-conscious about your elbows or something…" Chuckie sighed at the look on Justin's face. He rolled up his left sleeve to point to the scar that, 3 years previously, had almost killed him.

"That what you wanted to see?" Chuckie asked.

"When did–"

"Middle school. Never anything serious, until one time. That time. If Sarah hadn't been home I probably would have died. Chad called his brother and they got me to the hospital for stitches. Completely blacked out, can't even remember it." Chuckie pulled his sleeve back down. "Happy?"

"No," Justin mumbled. "That's awful."

"I can just imagine the fit Troy would have thrown if he knew," Chuckie said, laughing, and carefully sitting on Justin's desk chair.

"I thought you and Troy told each other everything."

"_Most_ things," Chuckie corrected. "But it's been a while since we really talked about stuff. Most of the scars faded with time, but not that one."

"You talking about actual scars or Troy, here?"

"Hmm. Both, I guess."

"That could be misconstrued to mean you're not over Troy."

"That's not misconstruing at all." There was silence for a time.

"Does that mean that you aren't over Troy?" Justin asked, tentatively. Chuckie shrugged.

"It could."

"Chuckie."

"Okay, it does. Is that so bad?"

"But he's with Gabriella."

"I know that. Hate her."

"And you're encouraging him to go after Ryan."

"I know. Better him than her."

"True, true." There was a silence. "If you could have one thing in the entire world, what would it be?"

"Only one thing?"

"Just one," Justin repeated.

"Hmm," Chuckie said, thinking. "Aviator sunglasses," he finally said, very seriously. Justin burst out laughing. "I'm serious."

"Chuckie…" Justin said, still giggling. He threw his friend a pair of sunglasses. Chuckie laughed. "Now what do you want the most?" Chuckie thought hard.

"Doesn't matter," he finally said. "I'll never have it."

"But what if you could have it?"

"That'd be nice. Impossible, but nice." Justin fell silent, thinking. "Jus?"

"Yeah?" Justin replied.

"What about you?"

"What do I want most in the world?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. That's a hard one."

"Take your time."

"Right now, I'd say I want you to be okay."

"I am okay. What else do you want?"

"I guess, then, I want World Peace."

"Too broad. Try again."

"Well, I want you to have what you want. So I guess I can't have that either."

"Guess not," Chuckie said with a sigh that turned into a yawn.

"High school kids get tired easily these days," Justin joked.

"It's been a long day," Chuckie said. "I woke up, hung over, took a shower, got accosted by JJ, went to lunch, came back to your place, got absurdly violated, took another shower, and I think it's bed time."

"Okay," Justin said. "Want some pajama pants or something?"

"Yeah, okay," Chuckie agreed. Justin threw him a pair of his pajama pants. Chuckie pulled them on carefully, his back turned to Justin.

"Ouch, man. That looks terrible. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Chuckie mumbled, pulling the pants up. "I just wanna sleep."

"Sure, sure," Justin said, gesturing at his bed. Chuckie crawled timidly into his friend's bed. Justin's dorm bed was the same size as JJ's bed at his house. Chuckie and Troy both had full size beds, JJ had a twin. Justin climbed in next to him. Chuckie rolled over to face him. Their lips brushed and Chuckie went for it. It wasn't their first kiss, that had been earlier, before disaster had struck. This one was long and sweet until Chuckie finally pulled away, rolled over to face the wall, and fell asleep. Justin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him protectively close.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Chuckie woke up and Justin was already gone to class according to the note. Josh was, however, there.<p>

"Morning, Chucks," Josh said. He was sitting at Justin's computer, playing some kind of game.

"Erm. Morning, Josh. Chadoin?" Chuckie replied.

"Justin has class from 8 to 4:50 on Mondays, so I'm using his computer."

"Oh."

"Well, he has a break at noon, but he usually uses it for lunch. Anyway, he don't care. When his comp died, I let him use mine, so it's even."

"Aha."

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Tired," Chuckie mumbled.

"Ah. Well, I was wondering what you were still doing here, but I guess there is a time when it gets too late to return to the suburbs."

"I guess."

"Not very talkative this morning."

"Not really talkative any morning."

"Oh. I've been up for a couple hours. Accidentally crashed in the comp lab."

"How do you do that on accident?"

"Easier than you'd think." Chuckie clambered out of bed, snatched his jeans from the floor and headed to the bathrooms to change. When he returned from this, Josh was still sitting at Justin's computer, and Justin was still gone. "You hungry or something?" Chuckie shrugged, unnoticed by Josh. "Cuz I can take you to the caf and get you some food if you want."

"Um, okay," Chuckie said. Josh got up, threw on his coat, and they proceeded across campus together to the cafeteria. Justin showed up about halfway through their extremely silent lunch.

"Hey Jus," Josh said as Justin slid in the booth next to Chuckie. "How was class?"

"Speaking of class, _you_ have to go to your class today, cuz I know you didn't last week. Or this morning."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I will," Josh mumbled.

"And you are going back to school tomorrow," Justin said to Chuckie, who nodded to his macaroni and cheese. "How are you? Are you okay?" Chuckie nodded again. "You sure?"

"I'm fine," Chuckie said. "I don't break easily, remember?"

"Whoa, what happened?" Josh asked.

"I'll tell you later," Justin mouthed at him, not wanting to discuss it there.

"Nothing," Chuckie mumbled. "Not that hungry."

"Not that good food," Justin said.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Justin walked Chuckie to his car, gave him directions how to get back to S. Park Ave. and then hummed as he walked back to his room.<p>

"What is it with you and that kid anyway?" Josh asked as he walked in.

"Nothing," Justin said. "He's just a friend. Lemme play." Josh relinquished Justin's computer to him. "Didja go to class?"

"Yes, _mom_," Josh said, rolling his eyes and sitting in his own desk chair.

"I'm not your mother."

"Then stop acting like her. God, I moved out to get away from her."

"And here I was thinking you did it so you could be with Emily 24/7."

"I haven't even seen her since like March. How is she?"

"Heartbroken, still, I think. Still won't talk to me of course."

"Course. All your fault, you know."

"I doubt it."

"She blames you for our breakup. Can you blame her?"

"Not really."

"So what was that kid doing here?"

"I took him out to lunch with my poker money, cuz he needed someone to talk to. The talking continued back here. We were up late, way too late, so I said he could stay here."

"Uh-huh."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No, not really."

"Smart man."

"What really happened?"

"Well, we were talking but then…" There was a pause, and both boys knew what they were talking about. "But…it didn't go through."

"It didn't?"

"No. He…he sustained the kind of injury that would cause any normal person an embarrassing trip to the emergency room. But he's tough, he stuck it out. Asked if he could stay the night, and I couldn't say no to him."

"Can't say no to anyone, apparently. Emily, me, him. Who's next?"

"Nothing, no one. No one else. Ever. Swear. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who's next for you? Don't think I don't see you looking at Jenna Fields."

"That is absolutely ridiculous. I don't look at Jenna any special way."

"Admit it. She's next on your to-do list. And after that doesn't work out, you'll come crying back to me and this whole cycle will start again."

"Did you tell the kid you had a boyfriend?"

"Have you ever told _anyone_ you have one?"

"I don't feel I need to."

"I like Chuckie, okay? We have tons in common. We're both athletes."

"As am I."

"We're not afraid of being out of the closet." Josh shut his mouth. "And we're both completely _sick_ of closet cases."

"Maybe I'm sick of you too."

"Fine then."

"Fine."

"And you can't use my computer."

"Maybe I'll talk to Emily again. See if she wants to get together."

"Go ahead."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine." There was a long pause. "Did we just…break up?"

"Yes, Josh."

"Just checking."

"Why?"

"Thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Like where you're gonna get your jollies next week?"

"This has been way more than a week. Don't think I didn't see you back in high school."

"I wasn't being subtle. I wanted you to notice. I just…why did you say that stuff about Timmy and Oliver?"

"It's true," Josh said, shrugging. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You did it to hurt me. All of us. You know you were the first guy I told?"

"So?"

"Means I trusted you. Completely."

"As you should. We're best friends. And we have been. Forever."

"After you said that stuff…man, I don't know. I was glad you got suspended."

"Guess you're not my mom. She was pissed. She knows. She's always known."

"What? That you're all secretly harboring fruitiness?"

"Yeah. Secretly harboring fruity feelings for fruity people. She never approved of my fruitiness, but everyone else could be fruity until hell froze over for all she cared. Tried again and again to get me away from you, my bad influence, and towards Emily 'that poor girl who got her heart broken by your so-called best friend of yours'," he imitated his mother. "Had to get out of there. But now, out here, college, someplace where Mom isn't, I just feel like Emily is the right way to go." Justin sighed.

"What will you tell her?" he asked.

"You coerced me, but I've now seen the error of my ways."

"Basically a long and thought out 'dicks are for chicks'?"

"Pretty much."

"And if she gets mad at me, and never speaks to me again, and insists you do the same?"

"I'll miss you, man."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Josh chuckled. "What?"

"Just remembering stuff. Remember all those years you were with Emily and I dated Lyssa Pelletier?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"And sometimes Tasha Champlain?"

"What _about_ them?"

"Lez."

"Both of em?"

"Uh-huh. Together. University of Arizona at Flagstaff."

"Did you know?"

"Duh. That's why we were together. I knew that if I had a steady girlfriend for too long, people would get curious."

"Wow, you really _are–_"

"Don't use the word. You know I don't like it."

"But you are…"

"And you know I don't like labels."

"But you…_were_ I guess is the right term. Cuz you certainly aren't now…"

"I am. For you. But I'm not. For Emily."

"You never cease to baffle me."

"I know. I do that on purpose. You know, sometimes, thinking back on it, I really wanted to be, mostly because my mother didn't want me to be. But…you know, I don't think I really, truly am, or ever was."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not gonna try and convince me I am just…one…more…time?"

"Er…" Justin began, looking up from his computer screen at his roommate. Josh was looking toward him as well. "Why would I do that?" Justin turned his gaze back to his essay.

"I know you. And I know you want to. But I also know that you know it won't work. But you want to try."

"You think you know a lot of things. Ever think you should mind your own beeswax?"

"Nah." Finally Justin couldn't take it anymore, and spun around in his desk chair, crashing his and Josh's lips together. Things became hotter and harder and it was the best either had ever had. But Josh still rejected the part of him that had feelings for Justin, and asked out Emily the next afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. Joshua Smith. What are you doing at my door?" Emily asked.<p>

"Justin coerced me, but that over. I…never want to do that again."

"Josh…" Emily said, sighing. "That is probably one of the biggest pieces of bullshit I've ever heard. And I grew up with Justin."

"What part do you think is BS?"

"All of it. Especially the coercing part."

"You don't believe Justin coerced me?" Emily laughed.

"Justin is like the nicest guy I know. He would never coerce anyone. Least of all you."

"I thought you blamed him for our breakup."

"Yeah, six months ago. But it wasn't really his fault, was it?"

"No," Josh mumbled. "It was mine. I could've blown him off, but I didn't."

"You're not here in hopes of getting back together, are you?"

"Well, I was…"

"Prepared to do whatever it takes, even blame your best friend."

"Yeah. To prove to you. Like you said at graduation before you ran off with Addison Foster."

"You can't just come over here and throw Addison in my face!"

"Then don't throw Justin in mine. Come on, we used to be the Three Musketeers. What happened?"

"That was before rainbows descended upon the school," Emily said, dryly.

"Even just last September," Josh continued.

"It is hard," Emily said, her voice cracking, "to look at you without picturing him. I was in love with him and he knew, he _knew_, and he just kept pulling me along. You can't expect me to fall for it twice."

"Em, that part of my life is over. Trust me."

"I can't! And it's not you, its just…all of everything that's happened."

"Em–"

"You have no idea how much I've been wishing and hoping that he would come to me and say all the things you just said. Ever since the day of the announcement, the day I found out, the day he broke my heart, I've wanted him to come back to me. I loved him, Josh, I still do. I can't – I just can't deal with this anymore." She collapsed into tears on her bed. Josh sat beside her, giving her an awkward sideways hug.

"It's okay Em. Get it all out," Josh said, comfortingly. She sat crying for several minutes until she could speak again.

"Josh, I–"

"Em, I know how you feel about Justin. But you have to know it's not worth throwing your life away on him."

"Easy for you to say. He's a reachable goal for you, yet you refuse him. He wants you, you want him too, I can tell. Yet you're here with me."

"I care about you. Look. You and Justin had the perfect love story. He loved you, you loved him, you planned on being together forever. Every guy in our school was jealous of Justin, every girl in the school envied you. And you gotta admit, you were a pretty couple. Justin, obviously, and just look at you. You're beautiful. Who wouldn't want you? It wasn't a surprise to anyone when you finally said you were dating. Everyone, _everyone_ thought he'd be proposing at Prom or Graduation. No one…well, none of us that _knew_, thought he would do what he did. I mean, you're right. He's the nicest guy in the world. I, for one, thought he would marry you just to do the right thing. He told me he was going to. Even he could tell you'd be devastated when he broke it off. He denied his sexuality for years for you, to spare your feelings, which probably ended up making it worse in the end. He was going to propose that night. He – He had a ring for it. But then – I said that stuff about Timmy and Oliver – and he jumped to their defense. And after that, suspicion rose. People wondered about him. Whispers followed him everywhere. He had two options. Keep denying it and get married to prove it, or come out. He was all set to do the former…but then he couldn't take it anymore, snapped under the pressure. Ray was one of our best friends... Really, I regret starting it, I do. I don't know what else to say."

"All the guys were jealous of me and Justin? Even you?"

"To an extent. Actually, who am I kidding. I was so jealous, I scored with Ella Burns and Marie Parks. Man, I was a whore back then. I almost, _almost_, bedded Justin's sister Karen once, but it didn't go through."

"Why not?"

"Uhm…I sort of realized I was only doing it out of spite, which really wasn't a good enough reason for me to do it, or for Justin to be mad at me, and God knows he doesn't need another reason to be mad at me. But God knows I was tempted. Her and Justin could be friggen twins."

"I know. She's so pretty."

"She's beautiful. But that's not the point. I wasn't finished yet."

"Josh?"

"Yeah, Em."

"He was really gonna marry me?"

"He was."

"He had a ring?"

"He did."

"What happened to it?"

"I have it. He gave it to me right before he went up to make the announcement."

"Why?"

"To give to you of course."

"But…why?"

"Only person he approved of with you, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. He thinks of everything."

"He does. At least where you're concerned."

"What do you mean?" Josh sighed.

"He had this kid over Sunday night. That one he likes from East, you know."

"Chuckie."

"Yeah, him." Josh frowned at the wall.

"What? What happened?"

"He spent the night. What do you think happened?"

"He cheated on you?"

"No. But he was going to. I don't know. I don't wanna believe he was going to. Anyway, you want this or not?" He flipped a small black velvet box in his hand before holding it out for Emily to scrutinize. Her mouth fell open.

"You came over to propose?"

"Erm…no, not exactly."

"Then…why do you have that?"

"I've been carrying it around with me since Justin gave it to me. Thought you'd like to have it."

"So…you're not proposing?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"Maybe I want you to."

"Then maybe I am." Emily took the box, opened it and gasped.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"It was Mrs. Case's. Karen had it after she died. Dunno how Justin ended up with it."'

"Wouldn't Mrs. Case want it to stay in the family?"

"Mrs. Case considered you family. Both of us. And let's face it. Toni's about as likely to marry as Justin, and Karen wants you to have it."

"Toni's–"

"Think so." Emily frowned at this and put on her ring.

"But she's so young."

"She's in 8th grade. Justin was in 9th when he found out."

"He was?"

"Yeah, I guess. Right before Mrs. Case died."

"Oh."

"Did you hear what happened to Toni?"

"Why, what happened?"

"Apparently she's pretty messed up with some bad people."

"Drugs?"

"Partly. Other stuff too. Anorexia. Cutting."

"Oh my Gosh."

"I thought – well, I was thinking that maybe you would talk to her. She'd listen to you, Em, she thinks of you like an older sister."

"Yeah, but, I was never into that stuff. Wouldn't it be better to have someone who knew what they were talking about? Do we even know anyone like that?"

"I don't. But I think Justin does," Josh said quietly.

"Who?"

"Chuckie."

"Really? He seems like such a nice kid."

"He is. Now. But he used to have some problems. Drinking, cutting, and he could help her with the lez thing too."

"I suppose. How do we get them to talk to each other?"

"We'll have to ask Justin. Man, I miss Mrs. Case. She never would have let this happen to Toni. Just seems like Patti doesn't even care. The kids just have to fend for themselves. And Toni. She's so young."

"She's 13."

"That's young. She's in 8th grade."

* * *

><p>"What are you still doing in bed?" Josh asked his roommate, coming back from the bathroom fully dressed after a shower.<p>

"Sleeping in. It's Saturday," Justin replied.

"Aren't you coming to the lease signing?"

"There's a lease signing?"

"I thought we were living together this summer."

"Oh. Is that still on? I'd've thought–"

"Well, you'd've thought wrong. Now get dressed." Justin rolled out of bed and sleepily pulled a pair of jeans and a button up on. They took Justin's car to the new apartment. When they got there, Justin was confused to see Emily there as well.

"Josh, what is she…" He trailed off, as Emily was smiling, waving at him, something sparkly glinting on her left hand. "You gave her my mother's ring?"

"Yeah. That's why you gave it to me, wasn't it?" Josh asked. "To give to Emily?"

"Well, yeah, but…what is she doing here?" He didn't get an answer.

"Hi Josh. Hi Justin. You made it! How'd you convince him?" she added in an undertone to Josh.

"He conveniently just didn't tell me," Justin replied. "You're living with us this summer?"

"Well, actually, it's more like you're living with us…" Josh said. "Doesn't really matter. We're the Three Musketeers, remember?"

"Well, we were," Emily said.

"Don't you think that could get awkward?" Justin asked, skeptically.

"Like how?" Josh and Emily asked together.

"Like its weird enough living with Josh in our dorm room, both of us knowing…well…" Justin stopped himself. "I know what I want, at least."

"I'm sure the Three Musketeers never did that," Josh said, frowning. "But it's us. Come on. And you can have your boyfriend over whenever you want. We don't mind."

"Nice to know," Justin said, frowning. The landlord emerged from the small 2 bedroom house and greeted them. After salutations, a lease was signed, and they left; Emily in her VW Jetta, and Justin and Josh in Justin's Honda Civic. "And you don't think it'll be awkward for another reason?" Justin continued.

"Like what?" Josh replied.

"How about I set Emily up, strung her along, and broke her heart."

"That's not true, Justin. You know that."

"What if it is?"

"It isn't. You had the ring to prove it."

"Not everyone can just reject their homosexuality as completely as you, Josh," Justin said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Justin sighed.

"I used to have one night stands with random guys."

"You did _what_?"

"Yeah. Had to cover my tracks pretty thoroughly or Em would've found out. I didn't wanna hurt her, Josh, I just wanted her to be happy."

"She doesn't know, and I won't tell her."

"I know she doesn't, and damn straight you won't. But what if us living together, all that stuff between me and Em comes back and, well, you know…"

"Justin, you're gay. And I mean that in the nicest possible way."

"Thanks," Justin said, rolling his eyes.

"You and Emily don't even look at each other like that anymore. And you haven't since…I don't know…Senior homecoming. The night you came out."

"Why did I have to do it at Homecoming? What kind of absolute complete idiot must I be?"

"How many kinds are there?" Josh joked.

"The absolute complete idiot kind," Justin answered his own question. "Why did I have to do it that second? Why couldn't I have waited til the next morning? Or Monday at school? Or…not at all?" Justin beat his head on the steering wheel several times and sighed.

"The light's green, Jus," Josh said, quietly.

"I see it," Justin grumbled. There was silence for a time. "Josh, I tell you things that I don't even tell Karen. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. And I keep my mouth shut."

"If we're gonna all live peacefully together this summer, there are probably certain things that shouldn't come up."

"Like…Holly?"

"Exactly like Holly."

"You never told me that whole story. What the hell happened with–"

"Drop it," Justin said, shortly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but thank God, right?"

"We were devastated, Josh. Both of us."

"But you knew, even then…"

"And it didn't matter. Until you've lost a child like that, you can never understand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wheeeeeeeeeeee suspense. And the rest of Justin's story doesn't come out until 2015!**

**!**

**Love,**

**Samantha.x3**


	5. Commitment: Part of the Chayze Saga

_6.13.07_

_Setting: Last Day of School, Start of HSM2_

School's out, scream and shout! Sarah jumped up and down avoiding Chad and hopped over to her two best friends, Tia Mitchell and JJ Black.

"We did it!" she squealed. "I want ice cream." She and Tia skipped off towards Sarah's car. JJ laughed and Chuckie slapped him as he ran up behind.

"What the hell?" JJ asked.

"No skipping, no jumping, no running! You are a very bad babysitter. I let her dance because you promised to make sure–"

"You worry too much," JJ said. "C'mon, I want ice cream." Chuckie didn't move. "What are you waiting for? Your boyfriend?"

"Troy," Chuckie breathed. Not tall enough to peer over the crowd, he ran up to the fountain and stared. Good. They were nowhere near each other. Wait, hold up, what's that sparkly thing? Oh great. "He gave her a necklace," he hissed at JJ.

"What is the matter with you? Troy and Gabriella are happy, and it's really none of your–"

"Don't even tell me it's none of my business." Chuckie grabbed JJ's arm and pulled him to the parking lot. JJ wrestled his arm away and ran, keeping pace with Chuckie, making records as they tore down the sidewalk.

"Took you guys long enough, jeez," Sarah said from the back seat of her car. "I want ice cream!" JJ got into the passenger's side while Chuckie slid into the driver's seat, frowning at the steering wheel for lack of looking at his sister behind him.

"You are deliberately not doing anything I say, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Miscarriages are all on you. Can't say I didn't warn you." Chuckie drove out of the parking lot to the nearest ice cream place, a Ben and Jerry's. "No chocolate!" Sarah frowned, and she and Tia got out to buy ice cream. JJ went to follow, but Chuckie prevented him. "Next week, I go to basketball camp. It is your responsibility to keep Sarah out of trouble. You know the rules, do I need to repeat them?"

"No. Is there anything else you command, my master?"

"Uh, kill Gabriella Montez?"

"Okay, idiot, Troy is happy. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"If he isn't happy with me, he's not happy." JJ rolled his eyes.

"You are so selfish. You are totally out with some other guy four nights out of the week, and you still want more?"

"Talking about me? What about you? You still haven't told your girlfriend you're bi."

"And partial to women! And I'm only bi because you made me."

"And probably Sarah still shouldn't know that. She'd be sad I beat her to it. She's liked you for years."

"Well, it's not like we had sex. I'd still fuck your sister."

"That's in the rules too."

"I know, I know."

"Besides, I don't think you'd dare to."

"And why's that?"

"Cuz you're a virgin, obviously."

"When did you find that out?"

"You told me. At least, I _think_ that's what you said. I couldn't really tell with your legs wrapped around my–"

"I can't wait to not be pregnant any more. I want chocolate. A lot," Sarah announced, as she plopped back into the seat behind him. Tia rolled her eyes and handed JJ an ice cream cone.

"Thanks, Hun," he said, taking it.

"Home again, home again, jiggity jig," Chuckie remarked, leaving the ice cream place in the direction of his house. Yes, it was true he and JJ had gotten down and dirty. As it was also true that JJ was bisexual with a preference for girls, and the fact that he was dating Tia. And the fact that he was a virgin. And everyone in the school knew that he had a thing for Sarah, and vice versa. And almost everyone thought they were doing it, and those who didn't wondered why they weren't. Sarah had always been with Chad, even when she hadn't been with Chad, she'd still been with him in her mind. She'd loved him for as long as anyone could remember. But now she was sort of with Jared. No one really knew if she was or not. But still, they wondered what had caused her to break up with Chad in the first place. When they got to the house, Mrs. Brown was waiting to receive them.

"Tia, your mother wants you home by seven," she said. "JJ, your mom called. She's going to pick up your brother from your father's house, and that you should find somewhere to stay. As usual, you're always welcome here, or you can stay at Tia's."

"Coolio," JJ said. "Thanks Mrs. B." The troupe trooped up the stairs and into Sarah's room because it was neater. "Your mom is awesome."

"I know," Sarah said. "And I would love to blame this–" She pointed at her stomach. "–on that fact, but it's funner to blame Chad."

"Was it really a bouncy house, Sar?" JJ asked.

"What? No! Do you– Where did you get that idea?" Sarah asked. JJ and Tia pointed at Chuckie, who ducked, as Sarah came at him, hitting every part of him she could reach with her copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Ow, ow, ow! Uncle, uncle, uncle!" Chuckie shouted. Sarah didn't listen. She just kept hitting him. "Ow! I'm serious, Sarah, stop it!" Nothing.

"Seriously, Sarah, quit it," JJ said, pulling her off her brother and pushing her onto her bed. "He said stop." Chuckie was huddled in a ball on the floor. "Chuckie, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," Chuckie said very quietly.

"See? He's fine!" Sarah said, flipping around to lie back on her bed.

"He is not," JJ said.

"No, I'm fine," Chuckie mumbled. "Give me a blanket, I seep-seep." JJ dropped to the floor next to him.

"No, come on, look at me," he said. Chuckie's eyes flipped open immediately. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, J, leave me alone," Chuckie mumbled, shutting his eyes again.

"Chuckie, you might have a concussion. I can't leave you alone," JJ said, concerned, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"No, no, no, I seep-seep."

"Come on," JJ said, pulling Chuckie out of his ball and onto his feet. Chuckie wobbled and almost fell over, but JJ caught him. "Let's get you checked out."

"Uh-uh," Chuckie whined like a four year old. JJ sighed and picked him up easily. "No."

"Yes," JJ said, carrying him into the hall and into Chuckie's room. The door to Sarah's room slammed behind them. As soon as Chuckie became aware that they were alone in his room, he put his arms around JJ's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "You're welcome. Although, I wouldn't pursue an acting career if I were you."

"Hey! I had no script! I didn't even know what you were doing until–" Chuckie began annoyed.

"Chuckie, chill. Did she actually hurt you?"

"Yes! I'll probably have bruises tomorrow."

"Well, if I was your boyfriend, I would kiss them all better for you. But guess what?"

"You're not," Chuckie mumbled.

"Nope! But if you want to be…you know what you have to do…"

"Commit," Chuckie mumbled, like it was the worst thing in the world. "Jayze, I can commit."

"Not to me," JJ said. "For Troy, you could. But not for me. Never for me."

"I can! I promise!" Chuckie said. "Give me a chance. Please."

"Okay, I will. You keep your promiscuous hands – and mouth – to yourself at camp, and I'm yours."

"I can, I will, I promise," Chuckie said.

"You hope so," JJ said. "I don't think you'll be able to stand the temptation."

"I can, I will, I promise," Chuckie repeated. "Jayze, I _promise_."

"I hear you," JJ said. "I just don't believe you can do it."

"Jayze," Chuckie said, cupping JJ's chin in his hand and kissing him on the lips softly, "I can. I know it." JJ looked at the ground, a sad smile on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Tia," JJ said. Chuckie laughed.

"Only you would worry about your girlfriend at a time like this," he said.

"No, I mean, she _is_ my girlfriend, and I can't just…kiss other people…" JJ said. "It's wrong."

"Two small kisses. It's not a big deal," Chuckie said. "It's hardly worth getting worked up about. Promise." JJ scoffed skeptically. "But none of that at camp. Got it. Promise."

"Promise is a big word, Chucks," JJ said.

"Yeah, I know," Chuckie said.

"Just telling you," JJ said. "Good luck with Justin." Chuckie grunted affirmatively and JJ left the room. Chuckie rolled over on his bed and soon fell asleep. JJ went back to Sarah's room, declaring that he'd spend the night at Tia's.

* * *

><p><em>6.17.07<em>

_Setting: First Day of Basketball Camp, circa Chapter 23 of Middle School Musical_

"Commitment," Chuckie said to himself. "Commitment. I can do this. It's easy." It was the first day of basketball camp. He was supposed to be putting the sheets and bed effects on his bed, but he didn't really see the point.

"Chuckie?" Justin called from the bathroom. "Are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," Chuckie said. "I'm…fine." Justin came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with one towel, another around his waist.

"You sure? You look…frazzled," Justin said.

"Quite," Chuckie said. "I should…go…"

"But we haven't done anything yet," Justin said.

"Exactly," Chuckie said. "I…can't. Not today."

"Why not? Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, I just…I have to go." Chuckie pushed off the wall and hurried outside. He broke into a run as he got into the woods, literally hitting the trail. Zeke and Jason were playing one-on-one on the basketball court, but he kept running. He was going somewhere specific, the one place at camp better than all the others. A little cove near the swimming hole. When he arrived there, he stopped, catching his breath, before collapsing onto a particularly long flat rock, the sweatshirt from around his waist folded behind his head like a pillow, and he stared at the afternoon New Mexico sky. His cell phone rang. "Uh, yeah?"

"How's camp?" JJ asked conversationally.

"It's fine," Chuckie said, blinking the tears that had formed in his eyes away and keeping his voice steady. "How's home?"

"My mom is home, which is very weird, but then, so is she," JJ said. "So I'm at your house. Tia is getting Sarah some ice cream. What'cha doing?"

"Resisting temptation at all possible costs," Chuckie said. "You better not be messing with me, cuz I am going to be very, very deprived by the time I get home."

"I'm not messing with you, but you can't do it."

"Can too. Stop insulting my self control. You know I can, and you're just a horny jealous virgin."

"Thin ice, Chuck."

"Oh, chill, you know I'm kidding."

"I know. I'm just messing with the gay kid."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Okay, I gotta go. We're playing Scrabble."

"Mmkay. Straight kid." JJ laughed and hung up the phone.

"You have straight friends? I have to say I'm surprised."

"Leave me alone, Troy," Chuckie said, glaring at the sky.

"Well, you flew past the court so fast we thought you'd finally become a vampire."

"That would be unfortunate. I said leave me alone."

"What'cha doing out here?" No answer. "If you were looking for sexual favors, I'm afraid you're SOL, you know."

"I was looking to be alone, actually."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"I think a week long retreat from sex could do me some good."

"Could do anyone good. I happen to feel very pure."

"You are _so_ not pure."

"I am to Gabriella."

"I'll add it to the list of lies you've told her," Chuckie said, scathingly.

"That's not fair."

"You know you're a compulsive liar. Denying it just proves the point."

"Typically that's something I let people figure out for themselves."

"And then lie about it."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"…you haven't."

"What does that tell you?"

"I'm not sure. Possibly a lot of things. None of which I want to hear." Troy nodded and sat down beside his best friend, who scooted over to make room for him. "Maybe that I'm your best friend, and I know too much for you to lie to."

"Or there's that."

"Leave me alone?"

"Nope. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I don't cry."

"Liar."

"I'm fine. I'm just…I hate being proven wrong. And I just…have a little difficulty with the particular…nature of this…thing."

"What do you have to do?"

"What do you _think_?"

"No idea."

"Keep my hands and mouth to myself."

"Oh. Why?"

"Prove a point."

"To who?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might. Do you really care what this guy thinks – whether you can or can't do this?"

"Yes."

"Then you should do it. And if it helps, I think you can do it."

"Thanks, Troy."

"No problem. That's what best friends are for."

"Best friends forever."

"Of course. Can't forget that. You come back to the cabin now?"

"Maybe. I just…don't think I can do this. With you, it's one thing. I mean, you have a girlfriend, that's morally wrong. But with Justin…oh, Justin…it's totally different. I mean, he's practically my boyfriend. But he's not."

"Oh! So _he_ was the one who–"

"Yeah. He was. But that's over."

"That would be difficult. I still believe in you."

"I know. I will try. It's just against my nature. Who I am, you know?"

"No. I don't know. I do know that you don't start things with random people, and you don't keep them unless you love them. But I also know that you're pretty obstinate when it comes to proving points. And I also know that you can be anyone you want to be."

"Boys are back," Chuckie said, bumping fists lazily with Troy.

"Exactly." Troy smile softly and stood up to stretch. "Well, I have to go kick Justin's ass." Chuckie sat up, concerned. "At basketball. Chill. Maybe you'll turn up in time to slaughter Chad?"

"Maybe," Chuckie said. Troy went to leave.

"So you have to keep _your_ hands and mouth to yourself. What about other people's hands and mouths?"

"Goodbye Troy."

"Jeez, just asking," Troy mumbled as he walked off. It was something to think about. Only keep the ones he loves… He loved Troy, everyone knew that. Did he love Justin? No. Not really. He probably could, but that would just complicate things at the moment. Did he love JJ? Chuckie paused in his thinking before he could answer that. The answer was "yes" of course, but he didn't want to hear that. And, he was sure, neither did JJ. After all, back in April when they'd begun, he hadn't wanted to either.

"It is too goddamn fucking easy to fall in love!" Chuckie announced to the lake.

"Um, is someone around?" An unfamiliar voice. Chuckie sat up again and looked around.

"Oh, sorry," Chuckie said. "I was just leaving." He pushed past Big A, the captain of West's basketball, soccer, and baseball teams.

"I'm…sorry for all the stuff I said to you before," Big A said.

"Oh. Well, thanks. I'm not sorry for kicking your ass in January. And guess what? We're doing it again this year." Chuckie waved a mocking goodbye to his rival before hitting the trail running like a vampire. Running like a werewolf was cooler, but involved wearing less clothing.

"You made it," Troy said. "Hold on a sec." He jumped up and shot the ball he was holding over Justin's head into the hoop. "And game. Ooh…I've gotten better since sophomore year, haven't I? Ooh…"

"Okay, gloating is for nimrods," Chad said. "It's my turn. Come on, I wanna win for once."

"Fat chance," Chuckie said. He nimbly picked the ball up from where it had rolled to, and shot it easily into the hoop. "In your dreams, Danforth."

"Oh yeah? You're gonna get scored on more times than your sister," Chad shot back. Chuckie froze, basketball falling to the ground.

"Take that back."

"Why should I?"

"Because you know it's not true."

"God, Chad, just take it back," Troy said. "That was over the line. Take it back." Chad mumbled something that Chuckie interpreted as an apology.

"Thank you, Chad," Chuckie said. "My sister…well, doesn't forgive you, but it's getting there."

"Mhm. Now get ready for me to whoop your ass."

"Alright, but after that we're gonna play some basketball." Chad went slightly redder.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, I know. But it was funny." Chuckie deftly picked up the basketball and shot it over Chad's head, scoring. "So, that's two-nothing, right?"

"Like you need the handicap," Chad said, talking the ball from where it was bouncing. "Basketball must run in the family."

"Maybe," Chuckie said, thoughtfully. "Sarah has been known to kill Troy at 1on1."

"Oh, yeah, right," Troy said. "I let her win."

"Sure, sure," Chuckie said. The game was played shortly after that, and Chad lost terribly. "And that's what you get for insulting my sister."

"I would never insult your sister," Chad said. "You know that, man." He and Chuckie began walking back to the cabin. Zeke, Jason, Troy, and Justin were following at a distance. "I respect her. I was joking before."

"Good. Don't do it again," Chuckie said.

"No, I know. I won't, man," Chad replied.

"Do you still have a thing for my sister?"

"…No."

"Chad…"

"No, I said! I love Taylor."

"Now."

"Now," Chad agreed. "Shit! I mean…"

"I'm not going to tell her. It'd just hurt her. She had the hardest time doing it, but now she's over you."

"…Why'd she do it?"

"Do what?"

"Break up with me."

"I honestly have no idea. Why? You got over her by the next day."

"No. I didn't." Chad breathed deeply. "Still haven't. She was the first girl I–"

"What? Slept with? Sure. Loved? Bullshit. Dated? Also bullshit, because–"

"Every time I see her, she kind of smiles at me halfheartedly and then walks away. Why?"

"Don't ask me. If it was something you should concern yourself with, she would tell you."

"You know, don't you?"

"I do. But I have it on strict orders not to speak with you about it. Can we drop it now please? I'd rather not betray my sister's trust now that I've finally gotten it back."

"Okay, okay. I respect your sister's privacy. Never mind. She's still with Jared, then?"

"For all intents and purposes of this conversation, yes."

"She's not?"

"I don't know, okay? I hope so, for her sake. They had a little fight a ways back, and he hasn't been around as much."

"I heard she was–"

"If the words 'JJ Black' come out of your mouth, you will be sorry."

"She isn't?"

"Who even _started_ that rumor? They're best friends for God sakes! Like…you and Troy."

"Okay. Don't say that again."

"Okay then. But you never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Are you over Sarah?"

"No."

"You're not?" Chad shook his head. "Why didn't you say something?"

"By the time I realized it, it was too late. I was in way too far with Taylor, and Sarah was already–"

"She wasn't. She isn't."

"She…isn't? Why not?"

"Respects Jared's virginity? I got nothing, really."

"Jared's…"

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well."

"Can we talk about JJ Black for a second?"

"No. We cannot. I don't know anything about him and Sarah, okay?"

"No, the question was about you."

"Uh…what?"

"Are you, like, friends with him now?"

"Um, I guess."

"'I guess' usually doesn't give someone a #5 speed dial."

"Sarah got her phone taken away for too much texting so I'm sharing with her."

"Chuckie, don't BS me. I know she got her phone back, cuz she got detention for texting in class."

"That's what it's left over from."

"Chuckie."

"What?"

"Chuckie."

"What?"

"Come on."

"What do you want me to say? He was my boyfriend? That I call him every day? That he's _also_ in love with Sarah? That more than anything in the world I just want to prove to him that I can be committed and keep my hands off Justin, who for some reason thinks he's my boyfriend, just so that for once in my life the person I love won't randomly decide he likes girls and dump me on my ass?"

"If that's the truth." No answer from Chuckie. "Did somebody do that to you? Give me names, I'll kill him."

"…Not exactly. I put him out on his ass, because it was better for him, and then, boom, girlfriend. It's crazy."

"So you're in love with JJ Black."

"Why do you keep using his full name? It's kind of weird."

"You're in love with a dude, and that's what's weird?"

"Are you going all weird and homophobic on me again? Or did you really not expect me to fall in love with a dude?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it, I guess. But it's fine with me."

"I'm glad I have your permission to be gay."

"You're welcome. So, no girls. Ever. What's that like?"

"I don't have anything to compare it to. So I don't know. I like it. I don't think you would, although you never know."

"True. But dudes don't turn me on."

"Good. I am so sick of being the go-to gay for guys questioning their sexuality. Can't I be just a guy? Play some ball, blow shit up, get all dirty – well, maybe not, I like these pants. I'll borrow some of Troy's and go out to the junkyard like we did when we were kids. Why does everything have to be all gay and stereotypical when you're gay?"

"I don't know, man. You want to go to the junkyard? We can go. It'll be fun."

"Thanks, Chad. Sometimes I think you're the only person who treats me like a person, not just that gay kid."

"But you're not fully out yet, are you?"

"No. You would know. But it wouldn't be a very big surprise, would it?"

"I don't know. Maybe not. I'm sure Ricky the Douche would have a field day."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"S'okay. I got your back."

"Thanks Chad."

"So, you on for blowing shit up at the junkyard on Saturday?"

"Yeah! Of course. But aren't you gonna be wanting to have sex with Taylor all day? I mean, a whole week…"

"I can wait," Chad said, waving a hand. "Now, let's talk about this commitment thing." Chuckie sighed.

"He thinks I'm completely addicted to things of a sexual nature. And that I'll do anything, anytime, anywhere, with anyone offering."

"…okay. Is he right?"

"Not really. It's not _any_thing, or _any_where, and it really _does_ matter who's asking. Not you, for example, no offense."

"Not me? Even if I begged real pretty?" Chad asked, batting his eyelids. Chuckie laughed.

"No! One, you have a girlfriend, and two, you're straight, and three, I never really liked your hair situation, and four, Sarah would kill me."

"What if Troy asked?"

"He wouldn't."

"Just suppose."

"Troy also has a girlfriend, Chad," Chuckie said, sighing. "And I don't start things with taken men. Even if I do hate their girlfriends."

"Supposing he didn't," Chad said, nonchalantly.

"Drop it, Chad."

"Is that a yes?" Chuckie glowered at Chad. "We all know it is. You do know he's not into guys, right?"

"Drop. It. Now."

"Come on."

"Fine! I love Troy, okay? He's my best friend. But he's not into me like that, so I let it go. Just…keep this to yourself okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Dude, I wouldn't inflict Troy's reaction to that on anyone."

"Uh-huh," Chuckie barely grunted.

"Man, I told him once I thought he might be a little gay, and he flipped a fucking shit on me. It was ridiculous."

"I think he seems a little gay. I bet he wouldn't flip a shit on _me_."

"Yeah, but I don't know. He's always been a little weird about you. Like this one time in 7th grade, he gave me hell for calling you gay, like it was an insult."

"You said that?"

"And believe me, I'm glad he gave it to me. You're a cool kid."

"Um, thank you, I guess. I don't think he's weird. He's the only other person who treats me like a person, no matter what lifestyle I follow."

"What about Zeke?"

"What _about_ Zeke?"

"What if he was asking?"

"Oh my _God_, Chad, are you really still on that?"

"Of course."

"Fine. But after this you have to objectify women for me."

"Deal. Zeke."

"Zeke's okay, I guess. I've never actually thought about the rest of you guys."

"Jason."

"I don't think so. I mean he's cute, I guess, but he's a little…"

"Stupid?"

"Just a little."

"Jared."

"No. He's my sister's boyfriend. It's weird."

"But you would JJ."

"Of course! Now. It was a complete accident when it started. He was bothering me and his head happened to get between my face and New Moon, and I licked him. On accident. He got his nose too close to my tongue. It was all his fault."

"I'm sure."

"Let's not even go there."

"What about Justin?"

"What _about_ Justin?"

"What if he asked?"

"He is asking. And I'm trying my best to control myself. But it's hard."

"You like him."

"I can see myself dating Justin in the future."

"You're not dating him?"

"No!"

"Oh. Then why does he think you are?"

"Because we kind of were. A little. Til I found out he had a boyfriend."

"Oh, jeez."

"Evidently the boyfriend got very quickly dumped, but it was too late. I don't like…I told you, I'm not into taken guys."

"Did you–"

"Chad, you don't _even_ want to know what I did."

"So you did."

"I hardly think it counts, what we did."

"Did you and–"

"No. JJ is saving himself."

"For who?"

"Guess."

"So you're a–"

"No."

"But you and–"

"Drop it."

"Will you let me–"

"No, I won't." There was a silence. "That's kinda trippy, isn't it?" Chad nodded.

"Who did you–"

"Drop it."

"There seems to be a range of topics you won't talk about. Let's see…your sister, Troy, and sex." Chuckie mentally tensed himself, afraid he'd said too much. "Well, unless Sarah's having sex with Troy, I got nothing." Chuckie relaxed.

"She's not. That's just weird. She's not–"

"The slut the school thinks she is? I know. She's a good one. Jared's lucky."

"You were lucky."

"I know. It was a mistake letting her go. Should have fought for her a little bit. Just some, at least."

"Yeah. You should have. She still…well, she doesn't admit it, but I know…sometimes…she still misses you a lot. Come September, you guys should hang out more."

"September?"

"School starts."

"Oh. Right." There was a long silence. "Well, it's getting dark. We probably better start heading back."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. We were so into the conversation we just kept walking on the trail. I think West's cabin is around here somewhere…"

"Speaking of the fucking devil," Chuckie muttered.

"What are two little Wildcats doing out here all alone?" Big A wondered aloud to two big guys from his team.

"Talking," Chuckie said. "What's it to ya?"

"Maybe they were looking to pick up guys," one of the guys said.

"Ooh, sorry, fellas, we don't do that stuff at West," the other guy taunted. Unbelievably, Chad was the one to snap first. Chuckie held him back, with extreme difficulty, and tried to calm him down.

"Really, guys, we were just leaving," Chuckie said, pulling Chad back down the trail, towards the East cabin.

"We still haven't gotten you back for TPing our cabin two years ago!" one of them yelled.

"Just ignore them," Chuckie said. "What do you even _care_? It's not like it's true."

"It's rude," Chad said. "And they shouldn't be saying stuff like that."

"Happens all the time, I promise. Big A, Ricky the Douche, Justin knows some people…it doesn't matter. They're just stupid boys being assholes. I'm used to it, honestly."

"Well, I'm not. And Troy might be willing to stand back and let that stuff wash over him, but I'm not. I will get them so bad…"

"And then what? Be kicked out of camp? Off the basketball team? Have fun with that one. I can see it now…Chad…picking up a new winter sport…hmm…indoor track or swimming…."

"Shut up," Chad said. "I'm not gonna get kicked off the team for putting homophobes in their place."

"There's a reason Troy lets it all wash over him," Chuckie said. "Because I convinced him to. Cuz it's not worth it. At all."

"One of those guys could crush you with his big toe."

"And so could a lot of people. Just drop it. It's good to know you have my back, but you don't have to have it all the time, okay? I can handle myself with my…dazzling good looks and quick wit."

"You're gonna get yourself killed, but it's your life."

"Almost seems preferential at the moment."

"I hereby absolutely forbid you to commit suicide, active, passive, assisted, or otherwise."

"Thanks. Now I guess that's out."

"Chuckie."

"God! I'm kidding. I like life. Sort of. It kind of sucks."

"If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off."

"If Taylor didn't suck, you'd be very sad."

"Very mature, Chuckie."

"I'm just saying."

"How do you know she even does?"

"Oh, please. You think I don't know you like that? You dated my sister for, like, three years. I think I can tell." Chad looked properly embarrassed. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I like it too."

"Yeah, so does your sister."

"Okay, ew. Not _only_ is she a girl, but she's my sister."

"I'm just saying."

"Well, don't."

"You brought it up."

"I'm not asking, but how does that even work with girls?" Chad shrugged.

"Similarly, I'm sure."

"And I don't even want to begin to think about your hair."

"Hey. Don't diss the fro."

"Think of this. How are you gonna fit all that hair under one of those little doctor hats?"

"I'll think of something. How'd you know I wanna be a doctor?"

"Sarah told me. You know she does too?"

"What kind?" Chuckie shrugged.

"Physical Therapist or an OB/GYN. She's not sure. You?"

"Surgeon, duh. What about you? What do you want to do with your life?"

"I don't know. Nothing too hard. Sit in an office. Play basketball. What about Taylor?"

"Politics. Lawyer. I was surprised. I thought she'd go science for sure."

"Yeah. I thought so too." Silence. "Chad, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I know I'll always be a Chad and Sarah supporter, but Taylor's a good one too. Don't make the same mistake twice."

"I won't. I promise."

"And I'm gonna miss being your brother in law."

"Me too."

"If you…nah, I don't wanna know."

"What?"

"If you had…stayed with Sarah, would you have married her? Like _wayyy_ in the future?"

"…Most definitely."

"Did you ever tell her you love her?"

"All the time."

"Did you mean it?"

"Every time."

"_Every_ time?"

"Every single time. Have you ever told someone you love them?"

"No. Doesn't mean I haven't been in love."

"Do you think you'll tell JJ?"

"Yeah. I will. Eventually I'll get around to it, I guess."

"You wanna call him up and tell him right now, don't you?"

"Yeah. But I gotta do the commitment thing first. I can do it, I know I can."

"Why don't you just tell Justin you're not interested and be done with it?"

"It's not that simple, Chad."

"Okay, but that would have worked."

"Probably. I like a challenge."

"Shall I challenge you?"

"It'd be your problem, cuz if you come at me, I ain't gonna say no. Then I'll apologize later, claiming it was Chad. And if that doesn't work, it was rape."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not gonna. That's _so_ gross."

"Yeah. I still don't like your hair."

"Thanks, for, like, the fourth time." Silence. "What about Ryan Evans?"

"Um…what _about_ him?"

"What if he asked?"

"He wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't know. I guess he _could_…"

"Would you?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Stuff. Like who'd find out afterwards. And I don't think I could handle the Sharpay aftermath of that…"

"It'd be the only way you'd have to deal with her."

"Tell me about it. I actually got kind of scared she'd ask me out, after you and Troy and Jared didn't work out. And what was I gonna say? Sorry, but I'm gay?"

"No. I would have sidled up beside her and been like, 'Shar, it's nice to know you have the interest, but, uh, he's so gay he shits rainbows, so…'."

"Lovely, Chad. Very mature."

"I'm just saying."

"But then she would've told everyone she knew."

"And she knows everyone. You're still lucky."

"I know, I know."

"Did Troy ever–"

"No."

"Stop finishing my sentences before I–"

"No."

"Grr."

"Yes."

"But I–"

"And I don't shit rainbows."

"I didn't say you did."

"Did too."

"I…never mind."

"It's okay, I know what you thought anyway."

"For not liking the vampires, you sure have creepy mind reading skills."

"I'm just awesome. Wayyy too awesome to be a vampire."

"And wayyy too tiny to be a werewolf," Troy commented from the porch of the cabin. "Took you guys long enough."

"We went on a field trip," Chad said. "To over that way." He waved a hand in the direction they'd come. "And Chuckie shits rainbows." Troy laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. If you say so," Troy said. "You would know." Chad's mouth and eyes got very wide.

"I would not! And I'm insulted that you would insinuate that I would!" Chad said, very offended.

"Well, while you guys argue over whether optical spectacles come out of my ass, I'm gonna go find out for myself," Chuckie said, walking past them into the cabin.

"Very mature, Chuckie!" Chad called after him. Chuckie walked into the cabin, past where Justin was reading a book on his bed, and into the bathroom. He hadn't been joking, he really had to go.

* * *

><p><em>6.21.07<em>

_Setting: Fourth Day of Basketball Camp, Chapter 23 of Middle School Musical_

"Look, Jayze, I–"

"Jayze? It's Justin." Chuckie stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"My name. It's Justin."

"Uh, right, I know."

"Who's Jayze?"

"Uh, he's my friend."

"Like your boyfriend."

"JJ? My boyfriend? What kind of crack are you on?"

"Chuckie."

"He's in love with my _sister_!"

"Chuckie!"

"Okay, fine, he is – was. But he's dating my sister's other best friend at the moment."

"Another one gone back to girls?" Chuckie nodded and shrugged.

"But you're not gonna do that to me." He snuggled into Justin, who was not his boyfriend. "Um…are you?"

"Hope not. I wouldn't like that."

"I wouldn't think Troy would like it so much. Well, his loss."

"It sure is. I think you're my favorite of all my boyfriends." Chuckie froze.

"Okay, two things, I'm not your boyfriend. And who else are you seeing?"

"Chad, but don't tell anyone," Justin said, laughing.

"I mean it. I'm not your boyfriend. And I don't say it to be mean, I just can't be. Right now."

"Someday?"

"Very Highly Likely. The only way it won't happen is if–"

"Troy."

"Well, yeah, but–"

"No, I mean, I hear him and Chad. On the porch."

"So?"

"They're gonna come in here and see us."

"Let em. We're not doing anything wrong."

"Well, except rape," Justin reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. You know you like it."

"I know. So do you."

"Why, yes, yes I do. And I like you too, obviously."

"Well, that's good." The door banged open and Chad walked in. He seemed to have anticipated that that might happen. He averted his eyes to his own bed.

"Hi, Chad."

"Hi, Chuckie. And Justin. Troy and I are going swimming. Wanna come?"

"Uh…I was just about to take a nap. Or maybe a shower," Chuckie said.

"Okay… Justin?"

"No thanks. Maybe later," Justin said.

"No, you go. You don't want to nap. You wanna go swimming. You were just bitching about it a couple minutes ago."

"Okay. I'll be right out, Chad, kay?" Chad nodded and left. Justin hopped out of bed, threw his swimming trunks on, kissed Chuckie on the forehead, and ran out the door. Chuckie sighed and flipped back the covers. He still had his pants on. Justin was just about as good at getting them off as JJ had been, at least after the first few disastrous attempts. To sum up, Chuckie was getting less and less every day. He walked over to his own completely empty bed (it didn't even have sheets on it) to pick his cell phone up off the charger and called his house.

"Hello?" Sarah answered.

"Hey, Sar, it's me. What's up?"

"Me and JJ are playing Scattergories. Tia's making lunch. What's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Gabriella hasn't called Troy in a while, but I'm not having sex."

"So, you're good then. Assuming that your hate of Gabriella wins out over your love of sex every time."

"Pretty much. Can I talk to JJ?" The phone was passed to JJ.

"What's up?"

"I called Justin 'Jayze'. And I'm sorry for calling him your special nickname."

"You do know that if you hadn't told me, I never would have known."

"I know. But I'd feel bad. I miss you."

"Me too."

"I know. So, Tia's making you lunch."

"And I'm sure you just got out of Justin's bed."

"Touché. Well, I'll be home on Friday. Take good care of Sarah."

"I always do."

"Bye." Chuckie sighed. He missed JJ more and more every day. His warm body, his smooth chest, his dark complexion, his over-the-top-yet-dismal attitude, the way he reacted to even the slightest touch, the way he would writhe in pleasure as– No. They hadn't done that. They _couldn't_ do that. Unless Chuckie could convince Sarah to– No. That was out. Truth was, as much as Chuckie emphasized that JJ was not to fall in love with him, he could feel himself falling for JJ. Quickly and Hard. And Unfortunately. He crawled back into Justin's bed, still sleepy, and went to sleep. When he woke up, the cabin was dark and completely empty, which was good for him, because he'd had a ridiculous amount of dream sex with dream JJ in his sleep, and it had given him a major hard on. He still didn't feel like getting out of bed, so he made the decision to jack off right there in Justin's bed, dump him as soon as camp was over, and beg JJ to stay with him forever. If he couldn't have Troy, at least he could keep JJ. But what if JJ wouldn't stay? He would. He had to. Definitely not helping the process. Back to happy thoughts. JJ's warm body, smooth chest, dark complexion, his shudder, Justin's shaggy hair, Troy's blue eyes, Troy screaming to all Gods who would listen as he– A disturbance in the cabin. Someone had walked in.

"Hello? Who's here?"

"Shh, it's just me," Zeke said. "I didn't mean to wake you. It's was my turn to check the phones."

"No, I was awake. Where is everybody?"

"They're at the campfire. Justin said you should come if you want."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Lemme throw a shirt on." Chuckie got out of bed, the talk with Zeke at least slightly diminishing his boy problems.

"When did you start sleeping in jeans?"

"I don't know. April?" He picked his shirt up off the floor and put it on. He glanced outside, and then put his sweatshirt on too, before grabbing a flashlight and following Zeke back to the campfire. The walk was silent but for the forest sounds. Once at the camp fire, he sat down between Troy and Justin.

"Did she call?" Troy asked Zeke expectantly. Zeke shook his head.

"Chad, I mean, Harry Potter, had a text from Taylor, though. I didn't read it."

"It probably read something like 'Dear sugar pumpkin lover lips, Can't wait for you to come home. I haven't had sex in four days, and I'm sooooooo sad. Love you until the cows come home, literally. Your Tay-Tay'," Troy teased. Chad slapped him. "Ow! I have to use that arm tomorrow."

"Yeah. Course you don't need it for anything besides basketball," Chad commented.

"Oh, gross," Troy commented. "Why would I ever need to do that?"

"You don't want kids someday?" Zeke asked.

"I don't plan on conceiving them with my shoulder!"

"Troy, you really need to get yourself laid, buddy," Chad said, helpfully.

"Drop it _now_ or I'm not playing tomorrow," Troy growled, warningly. The campfire ended just then, and Troy immediately got up and started walking away. Chuckie took a look to both sides of him, and almost tripped over himself in order to catch up with Troy.

"Troy, wait up!" Troy did no such thing, but Chuckie caught him up anyway.

"Chuckie, after we cream West tomorrow, I'm coming out. I swear."

"No! Troy, you can't. What about Gabriella?"

"You don't care about her."

"You do. And I care about what you care about."

"Bull. Fucking. Shit."

"Troy, Troy, you're not ready! You can't just jump on a table and come out."

"Well, fine! But I'm doing it soon. I'm not kidding."

"Okay, okay. Promise me you'll call Cliff and talk to him before you do."

"Okay, fine."

"_And_ talk to Justin."

"_Fine_!"

"And take me with you?" He sounded like a little kid that didn't want to be left home alone.

"I promised, didn't I?" Troy said, cracking into a grin.

"Good. I'd hate to have to lose to West on purpose."

"I would have to kill you."

"Well, I'd do it like this. I'd trick Jason into asking you about your virginity, which would prompt you not to play tomorrow. Which, I'm sure, would put our cabin at five, instead of six, which automatically makes Justin the best player on the team, and then I bribe him into helping me lose."

"Don't even think about telling me how you plan on 'bribing' him."

"I don't know. I'm pretty difficult to bribe." Justin had caught them up as well. Chuckie stood on his tiptoes, and Justin bent down so Chuckie could whisper in his ear. Justin's eyebrows shot up into his hair and Troy rolled his eyes. "Well, you could do that anyway."

"Mm…no."

"I don't even want to know. Don't tell me, or I'm trashing the cabin."

"Well, first, I would–"

"That's it, I'm trashing the cabin." Troy took off toward the cabin.

"Water balloons?"

"Most def."

"How do we retaliate?"

"Green coloring in his conditioner."

"How will he retaliate to that?"

"Bleach."

"Ew. I don't want bleach."

"My hair looked really great for a summer once."

"What do you do after bleach?"

"Steal all his pillows."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Because I can and it's free."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. Usually he crashed at my house until I gave them back. I'm thinking he'd do something with chocolate sauce."

"Then what?"

"I'm thinking we TP his entire house and chase him with water guns."

"And?"

"That's the end. Ultimate win for us, Ultimate Platinum Carboxylic Failure for him."

"Let's do that." They'd reached the cabin. Troy was ready with water balloons.

"Hold on a sec, I think I can preempt this whole thing. Troy, if you get us with those, you know we're gonna have to take a shower. And you know you can't resist. So you know you'll have to join. But you can't. Because you're dating Gabriella. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." Troy slammed his first water balloon into the top of Chuckie's head.

"Bite me, Brown."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess what, I'm bored. So you guys get a lot of story!**

**Yay!**

**Love,**

**Samantha.x3**


	6. Gabriella's Story, Part 1

**95 Percent of Tickle Fights End with Sex (Gabriella's Story…Part One.)**

_Setting: The Night, 8.4.07, Chapter One of The Board of Secrets_

* * *

><p>Gabriella stood, heartbroken, staring at one brown-haired, brown-eyed, basketball-playing, obviously gay, completely trashed Chuckie Brown, her eyes filled with tears. They were the only two people still in the room.<p>

"I just don't… How could he…" She ran from the room. Outside in the hall, she ran right into Troy.

"Gabriella! What's wrong?" he asked. Gabriella said nothing, but instead she kissed him heavily, taking him by surprise.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Gabs," Troy said. "What on earth makes you ask?"

"I can't do this anymore, Troy," Gabriella said, crying. "Keep your boys in line or just tell me the truth."

"What?" Troy asked, utterly confused.

"One of your boys he said…he said…," Gabriella broke down crying.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on," Troy said. "I'm getting a little tired of this."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Gabriella cried, running the other way, in the direction of the living room and Taylor.

"Well, I guess that's that," Troy said, rolling his eyes and taking another drink from his bottle of alcohol. He turned around to see Chuckie staring at him , open-mouthed. "What?"

"I can't believe I never realized it before," he said.

"What?" Troy asked again.

"You're straight when you're drunk," Chuckie exclaimed. "God! It explains so much!"

"What!" Troy asked, incredulous. "Chuckie Brown, I'm surprised at you."

"Well, you shouldn't be," Chuckie retorted. "Who, in your mind, is the person you'd most like to screw, right now?"

"You are, baby," Troy said, eyes glinting. Chuckie rolled his eyes and gently lifted the bottle from Troy's grasp.

"Don't drink any more tonight, sweetheart," he said. "Go back to the living room."

"But!" Troy protested.

"Troy, seriously." Troy pouted but walked back to the living room and laid down on a couch.

Gabriella sat down on one of the Evans's many luxurious sofas littering the living room. Her usually brown eyes were red from the tears she'd shed in the last ten minutes. Taylor emerged from the crowd, spotted her, and rushed over to her.

"I heard about the fight," she said. Gabriella grunted, reaching to take her hair out of its intricate updo. "He'll come around again."

"What if I don't want him to?" Gabriella asked.

"You two are meant to be together. Ask anyone," Taylor replied.

"No. Taylor, I mean, I am done with Troy."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"Then why've you been crying for the last ten minutes?"

"I–" Gabriella began, but Taylor had a point. "Ryan's coming over."

"Gabriella, don't change the subject."

"Hey guys," Ryan said, approaching them. "Why so sad?"

"Gabriella, well, she and Troy just broke up," Taylor told him.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ryan asked, cracking a grin. Taylor slapped him. "Well, he's such an ass, I just figured…"

"That's not the problem, Ryan," Gabriella said. "The problem is, well, what it is, is…I, well…" She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell someone, she needed to tell someone. Had to tell someone what Troy's drunken best friend… Chuckie? …had let slip to her. That no one would believe nor remember in the morning.

"Gabi, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Ryan asked.

"Not really," she finished lamely.

"Okay, that's fine," Ryan said, taking Taylor's vacated spot and finishing off his can of beer. "You don't have to talk about it." Gabriella sighed. "What?"

"Ryan, I – I don't know what to do. Troy's been such an ass, but I'm not really even sure about anything these days, and I just need… I just need… I just need…" She'd started to cry again without really noticing it. "I just think that I need…" She's moved too close to him, and she knew it. They shared a kiss, slow and romantic, or as romantic as it could possibly be. "Sorry," she muttered after.

"Don't apologize," Ryan replied. "Half my fault too."

"I put the idea in your head," Gabriella said.

"You wanna go somewhere quieter, and you can tell me what it is that you 'just need'?"

"Uhm, sure," Gabriella said, throwing a glance in Troy's direction. He was looking at her and Ryan, Chuckie sitting next to him. "Your room?" Ryan nodded. Gabriella helped him up, across the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"Um…it's nothing. One of Troy's friends said something. I don't think he meant it, but it's still weird."

"Which friend? And what did he say?"

"You know, that drunken basketball goon. The gay one."

"Chuckie?"

"Yeah, him."

"What did he say?" Ryan asked, very interested.

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Anything that makes you cry is important."

"He said, well, more like let slip.. that – that – that…" She was stuttering badly as she forced the words out of her mouth. "…that he and Troy were…that they used to be–"

"Used to be what?"

"Lovers," she finally finished. Silence ensued, then Ryan burst out laughing.

"That's a joke, right?" Ryan laughed. "C'mon Gabi, that's the best thing I've heard in…long long time."

"Ry, I'm serious. He said that."

"Who did?"

"That drunken basketball goon of Troy's. The gay one."

"Chuckie?"

"Yeah, him."

"He's jealous," Ryan said. "He wants Troy. You want Troy, Sharpay wants Troy. Hell, we all want Troy."

"You want Troy?"

"Well….what I mean to say is–" Ryan began.

"Ry…are you? _Are_ you?" Ryan turned away from her and picked at his shirt. "Ry…"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Yeah, I am. I've got to be. I've never known how to _not_ be."

"Well, it's easy…" Gabriella said, moving closer to him on the bed. He put his arm around her reflexively.

"No, it's not. Either way, it's not."

"Are you after my boyfriend?"

"You broke up, so technically…"

"Ryan."

"No, I'm after Kelsi, remember? And you," he added as an afterthought.

"You're after me?" Gabriella asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"You're nice and I like you."

"We're friends."

"Yeah." He wasn't making any sense, but neither was anything else.

"Ryan, you've been drinking."

"Yes," Ryan replied.

"I think you ought to go to bed."

"Why?"

"Before something happens we'll regret."

"Something we'd regret?" he asked.

"Something we'd regret," Gabriella confirmed. He fell over into his bed with one push.

"What might we do that we'd regret?" Ryan asked, interested.

"I don't know. Something. You're drunk and I'm not thinking straight."

"Well, of course not. You just found out your boyfriend–"

"_Ex_-boyfriend."

"–is gay. I don't know anyone who'd be thinking straight. And I'm not drunk." Gabriella looked at him, and he looked at her.

"Nothing that we'll regret," Gabriella said finally, more to herself than to him.

"Gabi, did you break up with him, or did he break up with you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"He did." Tears began welling in Gabriella's eyes again.

"That's new."

"Ry, I don't want to talk about Troy. We're probably done for good now. Especially after what he saw downstairs."

"Gabi–" Ryan kissed her cheek. "You deserve better than Troy." He kissed her other cheek. She turned her head and caught his lips with hers. There was an awkward pause until Ryan brought two more beer cans out from under his bed.

"Your parents let you keep beer in your room?" Gabriella asked, trying to break the silence.

"They don't know about it," Ryan replied.

"So, they don't let you keep it there?"

"Ask me when I'm sober." They looked at each other again.

"Nothing we'll regret," they both said together. He snapped open his can and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to try and ask me?"

"I don't want to regret asking you. I might be better off not knowing."

"You're definitely better off not knowing."

"You're a pretty sober-acting drunk. I heard stories about you, but I guess it's not true."

"I'm not a drunk, I'm an alcoholic."

"Potayto, potahto," Gabriella said, waving it off.

"No, really."

"You're an alcoholic?" she asked, seriously.

"Yeah," he answered seriously.

"You're 17," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," he said again.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"You go to meetings?"

"Every Thursday morning with my dad and Sharpay. Dad's pretty disappointed in me, I'd say." He took a drink from his can. Gabriella looked at him very closely.

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine. Don't believe me. You don't have to. You will though. I won't remember I told you in the morning, so it's probably better you don't." He finished off the can and turned it over to make sure it was empty, threw it behind him, and reached for the other can.

"Why don't you just quit?" Gabriella asked him, putting her hand on the unopened can to prevent him from drinking it.

"You think I'm not trying? I tell myself every Thursday morning that this week I'll stop. Hell, I can recite the 12 steps from memory, doesn't do a damn thing. For me, it's not as simple as 'just quitting'. I could 'just quit' right now. Here, take it." He handed her the can, and she took it. There was a long pause. After quite a struggle ensued, Ryan eventually regained his can (but not after seriously attacking Gabriella), then laughed and set it on his nightstand.

"You know what you need?" Gabriella asked, having watched his every move. "A significant other."

"A significant other?" Ryan repeated.

"Yeah," she said.

"Alright. Who should I make my significant other?"

"Well, do you want a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Honestly doesn't matter to me," Ryan replied. "I've never had either, so who am I to say which I want?"

"For girls, there's Kelsi. And me," Gabriella said.

"I like Kelsi. I like you."

"And boys. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Troy," Ryan said, decisively.

"You can't have Troy," Gabriella said, laughing. She didn't realize he was serious.

"Why not?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Cuz he's mine," she said, laughing still.

"You broke up. He used to be lovers with his basketball goons," Ryan reminded her.

"I don't care about that stuff."

"Don't make me attack you. I'm just as agile when alcohol isn't driving my mind."

"I'm ready. Gimme your best shot." Ryan grabbed her around the middle and began viciously tickling her incessantly. She laughed and laughed and laughed. "Quit it Ryan. You're gonna make me pee my pants!"

"Don't care. Forfeit your hold on Troy," Ryan replied, grinning, continuing his tickling. She leaned around and kissed him again. Though he had been expecting it that time, it still made him stop for a second and that was all she needed. She pushed him off of her, and he suddenly knew she had the willpower to get him sober, which was exactly what he wanted. She disappeared into the bathroom, and when she returned, Ryan was passed out on the bed, halfway between reaching for his beer can on his nightstand and stopping himself from trying to grab it. She laughed and hung her pants up to dry along with her shirt which had gotten wet from the faucet, rearranged Ryan into a sleeping position, climbed into the other side of the bed, and went to sleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shalalalalalalalalalaladida, ladida. This piece was originally entitled Say OK, like Vanessa Hudgens's song, but then I remembered it's **_**not**_** 2007 and that song isn't popular anymore. So yeah. And another thing! The first half of this was originally in First Person, Gabriella, and the second half was originally in first person Ryan. Man was _that_ hard to sort through.  
><strong>

**xoxo  
>Samanthax3<strong>

**Oh, and PS, I know this is short, but it's kind of important, don't you think?  
>PPS, don't own, blahblahblah, do I really have to say that every time?<br>**


	7. The Start of Something New

_8.9.07_

_Setting: Night after Baseball Game, Chapter 7 of The Board of Secrets, Chapter 24 of Middle School Musical_

"So, me and Gabi are done for good," Troy said to his best friend.

"That's excellent," Chuckie replied.

"Gonna ask out Ryan on Saturday night."

"Even more excellent."

"I'm worried though."

"Why?" Chuckie asked, surprised.

"It's been so long…and I don't want to treat him like a girl. Cuz it's different, you know."

"That's what I'm told." Troy parked his truck in his driveway, but neither boy moved. "Err…you can come over if you want to…and I'll remind you…" Chuckie grinned. Troy stared at him.

"What about Justin?" Troy asked.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I really shouldn't," Troy said.

"My parents are out. Sarah doesn't give a shit."

"I really shouldn't," Troy repeated.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm not." The two boys sat in the truck. Troy looked at Chuckie. Chuckie, sensing this, looked at Troy. "Well, I guess we both know this is gonna happen…"

"Yeah…"

"Just for tonight. And maybe tomorrow night too."

"Of course," Chuckie said.

"Why are we still sitting here?"

"No idea."

"I really shouldn't."

"I really shouldn't either," Chuckie said, sighing.

"But we're going to anyway."

"Hell yea."

"…" Troy leaned over the center of the car to kiss Chuckie, who pressed his lips against Troy's cautiously. Then, something happened that had never happened before, and would never happen again. Chuckie pulled away, slowly, carefully, but surely. "What?" Troy asked.

"I can't," Chuckie said, softly.

"Not even just for tonight?"

"I really shouldn't. It's just proving his point, I guess."

"Whose point?"

"This guy I know."

"Your boyfriend?" Troy asked.

"Not really," Chuckie replied.

"Justin?"

"Not Justin."

"What point?"

"He thinks I can't stay committed…" Troy frowned and opened his mouth to protest. "To anyone but you."

"Oh," Troy said, shutting his mouth. "Have you ever tried?"

"Not that hard. I could do it if I wanted to."

"But you don't want to?"

"No, I do," Chuckie said.

"This guy you know. You like him?"

"I don't know."

"Is he into you?"

"Kinda."

"This is the same guy as before basketball camp?"

"Yeah," Chuckie said.

"Dayum, dude. Ask the man out already."

"Let's not say I haven't tried. He wants me to prove commitment. And I can't."

"You're not trying hard enough."

"Yeah, I know. Cuz as much as I like him, I still think I'm probably going home with you tonight."

"No, Chucks," Troy said. "Go home, you can do it. I believe in you."

"I don't even know if I want to, when I'm with you." Troy blinked, and looked away. "Sorry. Habit."

"I don't think it is habit. You honestly don't know if you want me or him."

"Him," Chuckie said, instantly.

"I'm not out of reach for you, Chucks," Troy said, inching closer. "If you want to keep me, all you have to do is say so."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Chuckie said, holding up a hand to keep Troy from coming closer.

"Well, then. I think you can do it. Screw him if he says otherwise."

"Trust me, I'm trying to," Chuckie grumbled.

"Go home, Chucks."

"You coming?" Troy shook his head. "Aww."

"You deserve better than a one night stand."

"Having you for one night is better than having a lifelong relationship with someone else," Chuckie said.

"That's not habit talking."

"And so?"

"So I shouldn't come home with you tonight." There was silence. "To tell the truth, I'm scared to death of habit kicking in. What if, someday, next month, next year when Ryan and I are going out… All I'd have to do is forget his name just once, and it'd be over. Even if I was sleeping and it was a mumble. He's not going to stand for that crap."

"He's not like his sister," Chuckie said. "He'd give you a chance. And if not, I can kick his ass for you."

"I believe that."

"Come home with me."

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Figured," Chuckie smirked. Troy pulled his keys from the ignition and the light in the truck came on. Both boys exited the truck at the same time, threw their stuff at Troy's side porch, and walked across the street.

"Long time, no see," Sarah said, as Troy and Chuckie walked into the living room. "At least around here at this time of night."

"Hey Sarah. How's life?" Troy asked.

"It's not that bad," Sarah said. "You back with my brother?"

"It's a thing…"

"Night Sar," Chuckie said, pulling Troy towards the stairs.

"Night boys," Sarah called, returning to her television program.

"She does pose an interesting question," Troy said as they got upstairs. "What does one night mean for us? What will this do to our friendship? What are the sociological implications of the consequences of our actions?"

"Nothing. As far as I can see," Chuckie said. "You're going after Ryan day after tomorrow, so there won't be any backlash."

"I'm more worried about you. You got pretty bad in December."

"I'm fine," Chuckie said, obstinately, removing his sweatshirt and double layer top in one motion. Troy involuntarily moaned at the sight. It had been so long since he had been allowed to enjoy the male form in all its glory. "Wow, it's not like you've never seen me shirtless before…"

"It's been so long," Troy said, suddenly aware that his jeans felt a lot tighter than they should have been. He quickly stripped off his shirt too, throwing it at a heap of his clothes that had been piling there since 1997.

"You do know what showers are for, don't you? Please tell me you've been making yourself happy." Troy looked at him with his classic 'I'm Troy Bolton' look and Chuckie's lips dove to attack every inch of Troy's neck and shoulders, occasionally catching his lips. Troy just enjoyed. "How many times are you up for?" Chuckie asked, having detached himself from Troy after throwing him into the bed, trying to discern how many condoms they might need.

"A lot," Troy said. He already felt like he was about to blow and Chuckie hadn't even touched him yet. Chuckie threw and entire box at Troy, who caught it before kicking his pants off. Chuckie almost tripped over his in his haste. It was one of those rare occurrences when he was actually wearing underpants. Troy smiled at the memory, which brought him to his senses. "Chuckie…" Troy said, seriously.

"Yeah. I really shouldn't either," Chuckie said, sitting calmly on the bed next to Troy. "And not just cuz of J- That guy I kinda like. I'm still not sure if I'm healed from when Justin and I… well, yeah." He sort of squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah. And it's not just that. This _will_ impact our friendship, whether we think it will or not. We'd wake up in the morning, happy, content, not sure of anything."

"One blowjob," Chuckie said, warily eyeing Troy's boxers. "Each."

"Okay," Troy said.

…

"Goddd, I missed you," Chuckie whined when he had finished. "I am so sick of amateurs."

"I try," Troy said, content. He loved giving head more than he liked getting. Troy brought his body up so it was even with Chuckie's on the bed. Chuckie gave him a soft, slow kiss.

"Welcome back to homosexuality," Chuckie mumbled softly.

"Thanks," Troy replied. Their kisses continued soft and slow.

"Troy," Chuckie said anxiously, pulling off. Troy stared at him. "Would you – would you fuck me, soft and slow?"

"Um, why?"

"Starting next week, we're both in new relationships. I know for a fact I'll be the top in mine, and Ryan probably won't let you do him at all, so, please, for one night, soft and slow, remind us of the normalcy we once knew." Troy thought about this.

"How is soft and slow a return to normalcy? We've never done anything but hard and fast, quick and dirty."

"I just think that it's something we should do, now we've matured."

"You realize you're basically asking me to make love to you."

"I'm not a girl." Troy gave him a look. "Make loooove to me Troy," Chuckie mocked, batting his eyelashes.

"No," Troy said, obstinately, even though he wanted it too. One night, just sex, no strings attached. But there were strings attached to this night. Even if neither wanted to admit it. Troy continued their kisses at the soft, slow pace Chuckie preferred, thinking about how their first kiss had been spent, almost 5 years ago exactly , right on that same bed. Chuckie reached for the controls to his stereo system and 'Crazy for You' by Madonna came on his surround sound. "You knew I was coming home with you tonight when you left for work this morning, didn't you?" Troy asked.

"Pretty much," Chuckie replied. Troy rolled his eyes. Their lips locked together and he pulled Chuckie on top of him, silently hating himself for what he was about to do.

_8.10.07_

_Setting: The Next Morning, a Friday_

In the morning, Chuckie's alarm clock went off telling them both it was time to start getting ready for work. Chuckie rolled over to punch it off, and found that not only was Troy's spot on the bed empty, but it was cold, as though he hadn't been there for hours. Chuckie got up, confused, and stumbled his way to the bathroom to take a shower. With the water as hot as it would go, it was easy to tell the tears on his face from the water streaming out of the showerhead. He wept for the loss of JJ, who would never trust him again after the night before. He wept for Troy, the love he knew he still had for him, and his inability to feel it anymore. Most of all, he wept for Justin, who had just been trying to do the right thing, and ended up making the ultimate mistake. The hot water ran cold and he turned it off. Shivering, he pulled a towel around himself and went back to his room to get ready for the day before thanking his lucky stars he had the day off. He pulled on clean boxers and a pair of old flannel pajama pants to make himself feel better, along with an old vintage tee three sizes too big that had been his father's in the 70s, and crawled into bed. His phone buzzed – a text. "Its ur day off wanna chill 2day? Txt me when you wake up. –J". It was Justin, of course. The text gave him a choice. He could text Justin back now, or go back to sleep. His brain made the choice for him, and he was soon asleep again. Out of the shower, it was impossible to tell what was water and what was tears. It was 9:30 by the time he woke up again. He texted Justin the answer he'd been thinking about for 4 hours. "Hey Jus. Sure lets chill. Sarah took the car so im stuck here. xx" Justin texted back 20 seconds later "kbrt –J". Chuckie took the time to drag himself out of bed and trade his pajamas for one of his 14 pairs of baggy jeans and a double layer tee.

"Don't you own anything short-sleeved? It's like 100 degrees out there," Justin said, entering the house.

"Nice greeting," Chuckie said.

"Sorry. Hi," Justin corrected.

"Hi," Chuckie replied.

"What's up?"

"Uhm…" Chuckie contemplated. "Troy spent the night last night." Justin laughed.

"How did you get him to do that?"

"I have powers." Chuckie shrugged. "He ran before this morning though."

"Aww."

"He's never run on me before. Not in 5 years."

"Maybe he was scared."

"Of what?" Chuckie asked.

"Of what waking up with you might mean. Especially with him going after Ryan tomorrow."

"But it doesn't mean anything! It was our last night of freedom, so we decided to spend it together."

"Maybe he was afraid it would mean something to you."

"Why should that bother him? Not once in 5 years did I roll over in the morning and say 'I love you' even though I wanted to. Why should I start now?"

"Did he say anything out of place?" Chuckie thought about it.

"A lot of stuff. But so did I."

"Like what?" Justin asked.

"He practically begged me to ask him to stay with me. He said I wasn't out of his reach, that I could keep him if I wanted to. And he kept going on about what this would do to me, like I was gonna go emo again. But… I have JJ."

"You and JJ are gonna be okay, even after last night?"

"Uhm…yeah that occurred to me," Chuckie said, "but we'll be okay."

"You really can't commit, can you?" Justin asked.

"I can so!" Chuckie protested loudly. "I just don't want to. I'm young, reaching the height of my sexual prime!" Justin laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know, I know. Go on."

"You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"No, I believe in you."

"You better believe in me."

"I do, I do!" Justin said.

"Still got that boyfriend?" Chuckie shot at Justin, scathingly.

"Now, hold on. Lemme explain something about that boyfriend. We had pretty much already broken up, just not officially until after that first night you and I… err…"

"Tried," Chuckie supplied.

"Tried," Justin finished lamely.

"And even that didn't mean much in the morning," Chuckie said, waving his hand to dismiss it.

"Yeah," Justin lied. "Nothing special. I do stuff like that all the time."

"Exactly!" Chuckie said. "I don't see what Troy's problem is."

"I don't know."

"Wanna go to a party tomorrow night?" Chuckie asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," Justin agreed.

"At the Evans' Mansion."

"Of course."

"Whaddya wanna do today?"

"I dunno. Let's get out of here. Go somewhere. Have some fun."

"I have to work tomorrow."

"I'll have you back before morning," Justin said, grinning. Chuckie smiled.

"Nowhere lame, and remember, I'm 16," he said.

"Not anymore, you're not," Justin said, handing a piece of plastic to his friend. Chuckie's face lit up.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked, incredulously.

"Just a few streets down," Justin said, innocently. "I honestly can't believe we never met before…"

"It's ten o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah, but happy hour is from 4 to 6."

"And what are we going to do until then?"

"Get there," Justin said, grinning. Chuckie followed Justin out the door and into Justin's Honda Civic.

"So, why do you wanna get out of here?" Chuckie asked Justin as they drove.

"My roommates are being obnoxious on purpose to try to bother me."

"Josh and Emily?"

"Yeah."

"How would they bother you?"

"Oh, they're just sick of living with my mopey self. They want me to get out and see the three dimensional people, you know. Guess they got their wish. But I'm happy to take you out any time."

"Oh."

"So, why d'you wanna go out with JJ anyway? He's kind of a dick."

"Not to me," Chuckie said. "It's like we've fallen into this trap where everything is so familiar, like it was with Troy, only better, ykno?"

"Sure, as long as he's good to you. I know his brother and _wow_."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

It was much passed midnight when Chuckie finally got tired of dancing and collapsed into Justin's arms.

"Ready to go home?" Justin asked him.

"Yes, please," Chuckie slurred, trying to walk in the direction that Justin was pointing him. The moment they were outside, Chuckie's intestines revolted and he threw up all over the sidewalk. "Don't let me drink that much ever again." They got into the car and Justin began driving home. Chuckie eventually fell asleep, comforted by the soft oldies music coming from the stereo.

"Chucks," Justin said, softly.

"Huh?" Chuckie asked, waking up suddenly.

"We're home. Can you walk or you want me to carry you?"

"I can walk," Chuckie mumbled. He got out of the car, took two steps and Justin caught him. "Or not." Justin carried him into the house and up to his bed. Then he went to leave. "Hey. Take a load off. Plant one. Stay a while." Chuckie patted the bed next to him. Justin took off his shoes and jacket and hopped onto the bed. "Thanks for tonight and today. I had the best time."

"Any time," Justin replied.

"And just between us…" Chuckie took a quick look around for eavesdroppers. "That first time with you wasn't nothing to me. And I know it meant something to you too." Then he was asleep again. Justin got off the bed, picked up his shoes and jacket and headed downstairs.

"It is 4am," came a stern voice from who knows where.

"And so?" Justin asked.

"Where did you take him all night" Sarah asked.

"Clubbing. Harmless fun," Justin said. Sarah sighed.

"I miss clubbing. And I know Chuckie does too. He needs a nice guy like you around."

"Thanks, but I'm not his boyfriend."

"I know you're not. I'm just wondering why."

"I ask myself the same question."

"Nice meeting you, Justin."

"Pleasure's all mine, but I better be getting home. My roommates will be worried."

"Night."

"Night Sarah." Justin walked out of the house, then turned around and came back in. "Who's the father?"

"It's Chad," Sarah said quietly.

"Does he know?" Sarah sent him a look like 'what do you think?'. "That's a no." There was a pause. "When are you due?"

"About six weeks."

"Nice. Good luck." Then he left for his Civic and his apartment. He's been up for 25 hours straight and he needed his sleep before the party that night.

_8.11.07_

_Setting: The Evans Mansion, Troy and Ryan's getting together party, Chapter 9 of The Board of Secrets, Chapter 24 of Middle School Musical_

Troy left the room, followed quickly by Sapphire, leaving Chuckie, Sarah, and Justin alone around a ping pong table covered in beer and red solo cups.

"Well, I'ma leave before this gets graphic," Sarah said. "Night kids."

"Night Sar. Careful driving home," Chuckie said. Sarah left.

"Is this going to get graphic?" Justin asked, interested.

"I dunno. JJ's not here, so I guess it could."

"Lemme get into you brain for a second. How do you justify having so many different guys in such quick succession?"

"I'm not in a relationship with any of them."

"I see. That makes sense," Justin said.

"Well, that's how I justify it. I do feel guilty sometimes."

"About this?"

"No. That you aren't in on it," Chuckie said, cracking a grin.

"That's okay. I don't mind."

"I had fun last night."

"Yeah, so did I," Justin said.

"I didn't throw up _on_ you, did I?"

"Nope."

"Good." Chuckie took the pause to slip out of the room and walk down the hall. Justin walked after him.

"I feel guilty too," Justin said.

"Why?" Chuckie asked, confused.

"Cuz I don't tell the whole truth all the time."

"Such as when?"

"It did mean something to me."

"What did?" Chuckie asked.

"May."

"It did?"

"Yeah, it did. The first time, the second time, the third time, camp, after camp…"

"It meant something to me too." Chuckie ducked into a room and Justin followed. "It meant a lot." Justin was quiet. "You're a great guy, Jus. But right now… we're not right for each other yet."

"We weren't right for each other yet two years ago. When will we be right?"

"I dunno if we ever will be. But I hope we will."

"So do I," Justin said.

"It will. It-It-It… we will," Chuckie said. "When it reaches that space when we're right on the line between being too far in the friend zone and starting to fall apart. I've seen us in the future, remember?"

"If you see us in the future, why go out with JJ at all?"

"Cuz it's too early, and I really do like him."

"How much?"

"I can't say. It's in poor taste to say with you here."

"Do it anyway," Justin said.

"It's complicated. Cuz I like you too."

"You do?"

"How could I not?" Chuckie asked. Justin had no reply. "I know it's not cool to keep you hanging around like this. But if I didn't honestly believe it was too early, I'd've jumped you by now." Justin laughed. "It's becoming harder to control myself as the alcohol hits me, lowering my inhibitions."

"How high were your inhibitions in the first place?"

"Uh…good question. Ask me in the morning." He kicked off his shoes and dove headfirst onto the king-size.

"Night Chuckie," Justin said, turning to leave.

"Aww, stay awhile." Justin kicked off his own shoes and sat on the bed next to Chuckie. "Nothing's going to happen, you wimp. I told you I can be committed."

"I always knew you could. I've seen you with that look on your face. You do love him."

"I do?" Chuckie said, unsure. "I dunno if I would go that far…"

"Where is he tonight?"

"JJ's at home. He didn't have fun last week. He kinda accidentally came out to about 2 dozen people without meaning to."

"Oh," Justin said.

"I like you. I mean I _really_ like you."

"I know you do. I really like you too. It's a major bummer it's not time yet."

"Yeah, it's not. Course, that's never stopped us before."

"No, it really hasn't." Chuckie looked into Justin's bright blue eyes, and Justin looked into Chuckie's chocolaty brown ones. "Chuckie…"

"Can't help it. We're meant to be, you know that, you and me."

"Yeah, I know," Justin said.

"As long as that's clear," Chuckie said, slowly moving in to press their lips together. Soft and slow, long and loving, they kissed again and again. In the morning when the pair woke, they eyed each other, silently agreeing on their story: it hadn't happened. Justin left soon after, and Chuckie wandered into the dining room.

_8.13.07_

_Setting: The following Monday evening, Chapter 13 of The Board of Secrets, Chapter 24 of Middle School Musical_

"Jayze, will you just listen to me?"

"Did you sleep with him? Yes or no? It's a simple question."

"No! Not since May! I promise."

"You would have if it worked."

"I wouldn't have! Why are we even having this argument? You don't care."

"You're right. I don't."

"But I do. You don't want to hear this, but…every single time I see you and Tia, I hate it. I–"

"You brought this on yourself. This is entirely–"

"I didn't expect it to come on so fast and so strong. You know that."

"I just can't believe you didn't see it coming at all. I saw it from the first day."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up."

"I bet you can't even say it."

"I can. I choose not to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. I've never – I don't – shut up. I can say it. You don't want to hear it anyway, so what's the point?"

"What about Troy?" Chuckie slammed his fist into his desk and turned around to collapse into his bed.

"This isn't _about_ Troy. This is about us."

"There is no 'us', Chuck. You made that perfectly clear. There is you, there is me, and there is Troy. And–"

"It's not Troy! God! It never was. Can't you see that?"

"No, I can't. He's the only thing you ever talk about."

"This isn't the kind of thing to be discussed over the phone. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"LOL, we're such adults. With jobs."

"Uh-huh, sure. Bye, J." Chuckie hung up his phone. It rang again 30 seconds later. "Jesus Christ, what?"

"Do you always answer your phone that way?"

"What do you want, Troy?"

"Just wanted to check on you. You look upset." Chuckie sighed, reached out with his left arm, and pulled his blinds.

"Quit stalking me. My life is no longer your business. Okay?"

"Yeah, but…you're still my best friend, right?"

"Obviously."

"So I was just checking on you."

"I'm fine, Troy. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Where were you tonight?"

"Uh, I had a hot date."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. On a golf course. With a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed Evans twin. If you know what I mean. Who is a damn fine kisser, if I do say so myself. Kelsi's a lucky girl." Chuckie laughed in spite of himself.

"That good, huh?"

"Oh, absolutely." There was a pause. "Nothing compared to you, of course."

"Oh?"

"Course you used to be no good either."

"I'm sure. Yeah, that's how it went. You sure it wasn't me teaching you?"

"Might be. See, I can't remember now."

"You're such a bad liar."

"I know."

"So when's your next hot date?"

"Tomorrow morning. It's my day off, so we're gonna hang out all day."

"Ew. Just don't get into trouble."

"I'll try. What about you? Got a hot date anytime in the near future?"

"Maybe."

"No offense, I don't think Justin's that hot."

"I'm not dating Justin."

"Oh?"

"Mhm."

"Last I heard you were…doing stuff with him."

"Troy, we haven't done that since May."

"That's…sad?"

"Yeah, it is. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm…sorry, I guess. I haven't–"

"Last Thursday? Yeah, I know. I was there."

"I meant before that."

"December 15, 2006? I was there, then, too."

"You remember the date?"

"I plan on celebrating it extremely thoroughly this year. And if you haven't come out by then, consider yourself seriously outed."

"Um…okay?"

"I mean it."

"Okay. I'll…talk to Ryan about it sometime."

"Good." There was a pause. Chuckie reached out to the left again and put his blinds back up.

"What did you do that for?"

"Why are you staring at my window?"

"Touché."

"I figure I don't have to worry about you staring anymore, since the whole new boyfriend, love of your life thing went over. I'll keep my curtains open." He donned an Emmett voice. "Don't watch me change." Troy laughed.

"Sounds plannish. Ryan makes Legally Blonde jokes all the time, I _swear_ just to see if I get them. And I don't think he thinks I do."

"That's unfortunate."

"Mm. It's so annoying."

"Just get him drunk. That's what I'd do."

"You just like him when he's drunk. _I_ like him when he's sober."

"What can I say? Ryan parties hard."

"So do you. You and Justin looked pretty tight Saturday Night."

"Rumor."

"It's a rumor you're having sex. What _isn't_ a rumor? What else are you doing together?"

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not. Just curious."

"I bet. Hack your way into some porn."

"Easily. But I don't need it."

"Right. That's not something I needed to know."

"Yeah, you don't either."

"Says who?"

"I saw you in your room last night."

"Congratulations? Or more appropriately, can't I get some privacy around here?"

"What's up with your sister? A whole bunch of people are saying she quit her job."

"She did."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want it anymore. What's it to you?"

"It's not. She's never around anymore."

"She…I don't know. Going through a phase."

"Like PMS?"

"Like, I don't understand women, okay? Why would I?"

"I don't know. All the girls say they want a gay best friend."

"Yeah, you run that one by Sharpay."

"I will. Don't worry."

"When?"

"I'm telling her tomorrow."

"If you're still alive tomorrow night, you wanna play some ball or something?"

"Yeah, sure. As friends."

"Is it possible to play ball as not friends?"

"You know what I mean."

"Troy, I told you before. I'm not after you any more. I…am completely over you. I swear."

"I know. I know. I just…don't believe you. I mean, how do you do that? So suddenly?"

"First of all, we've been broken up for eight months, Thursday night notwithstanding. It's not exactly sudden. And secondly, I might have a new boyfriend that I can't tell you about."

"Chucks, you tell me everything."

"I do not."

"You do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too infinity. Tell me."

"No. I promised. It's a secret."

"Until when?"

"Forever."

"Chuckie."

"I'm serious."

"And I know you. You always make conditions on how long things can stay secrets. What are you up to?"

"Not having sex, if that's what you're thinking."

"Whenever I see you, it's like you're…distracted. Like you're…me… Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Troy, I'm not different."

"Yes, you are. There's a side of you I've never seen before. What's _up_?"

"Nothing! I swear."

"Chuckie, I'm going to ask you this one time, and I expect the truth. Are you in love with me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Which is it, yes or no?"

"I'm not in love with you, I swear to all the Gods."

"Okay. Sorry I had to go to such drastic measures. You still seem different, although I can't quite seem to put my finger on it…"

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine. You should worry about you. Figure out how you're going to deal with party boy. With the way he drinks, I wouldn't be surprised if he's in AA by the time we're twenty."

"Don't say that."

"I'm just saying. He has a problem. He could really use someone like you around."

"You've been watching too many chick flicks. Where's the real you? Hidden underneath all the layers of outward scorn and inward…I don't even _know_ what?"

"You lost me."

"You've changed. It's been a while in the making, but you've definitely changed."

"How so?"

"You're more protective of your sister."

"She's going through a tough time. She and Jared might be on the outs again."

"You've been spending more time than I even thought possible in a place only described as 'out'."

"I've been out. Busy. I have friends outside the six of us."

"You haven't flirted with me in _weeks_."

"Do you miss it? I could start again for old time's sake."

"No, it's just got me worried."

"I told you, I'm over you. Flirting just makes it harder to let go."

"If you say so."

"It does. What about Gabriella? Would you ever flirt with her?"

"That's different. If I flirted with her, she might take it the wrong way and decide to have sex with my boyfriend."

"Ah. And you're saying you're the type that wouldn't have sex with your boyfriend."

"Yes. I mean…what?"

"You're funny. But it's late, and some of us have to work tomorrow."

"I miss you too, you know."

"Hey, ball tomorrow night, and guys' night on Wednesday. Kay?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup. Bye Troy." Chuckie hung up his phone and sighed. "I am in serious need of some new music."

"Not going emo on me, are ya Chuck?" Sarah asked from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A while. Are Jared and I really on the outs again? I can never stay on top of the latest rumors."

"That's what I heard. It was all over the kitchen this morning. They think maybe that's why you quit your job. After everything your rep has been through, I cannot believe that _no one_ thinks you're pregnant."

"Honestly. I'm sixteen, and I'm eight months pregnant. I have got to be out of my mind."

"Yeah, out of your mind in _looooooove_."

"Hey, don't say shit like that. I am _completely_ over Chad."

"Uh, pardon my saying so, but bullshit."

"Oh, like you're really over Troy?"

"You don't know half of what goes on in my life."

"I'd like to think I know you a little more than everyone else at school. I _do_ live here, and I _was_ here on Thursday. And Friday. What's up?"

"I thought you knew everything."

"Don't play with me, Chuck. Why are you lying to Troy?"

"I'm not. I'm completely over him. I swear to God."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe _that_. When was the last time you actually–"

"Sarah, what I do is none of your business. I've been telling off everyone who's called you a slut your entire life, and this is the payment I get? Fuck that, I'm done, get out of my room."

"Chuck, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"I know…what you've been up to."

"With Justin?" Sarah looked at the ground. "Not just with Justin?"

"I found out about you and JJ."

"Oh, God."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word, I just…I'm sorry, I guess."

"I don't need apologies from you. I don't want them, and I don't need them."

"I know."

"Thanks, then."

"You're welcome."

"He's still in love with you, in case you were wondering. Do you ever think about dating him?"

"JJ? He's my best friend. That's practically like incest. And I don't date gay guys."

"Then, I can swear to you that I have it on good authority, he's not."

"What? But I thought–"

"Yeah, that didn't work out the way I planned. I made him a little deal. Similar to the one I made with Jared. I just…feel awful all the time, especially when he's not around, and even more when he is."

"That's love, darling."

"I know. And…ugh, how do you deal with the butterflies?"

"I don't know. Thinking of someone really, really ugly naked will usually do the trick."

"Isn't that how you cure–"

"Don't even ask me that question. It's the same general situation. Well, if you don't mind, my baby is hungry, and I have to pee."

"Hey, wait, didja get a hold of the Danforths today?"

"Yeah. They said they'd be delighted."

"Good. They deserve a child. They're good people."

"I know. That's why I chose them. Night Chuckie."

"Night Sarah."

_8.14.07_

_Setting: The next morning, Chapter 14 of The Board of Secrets, Chapter 24 of Middle School Musical_

"Okay, _what_ is so important we couldn't discuss it over the phone?"

"Like you don't know."

"I was up all night preparing for this. And I am still not ready. I swear I almost called in sick today. I know what you want to say. I know you've been prepping all summer. Please–"

"Jayze."

"–don't tell me." There was a silence. "I can give it to you – or rather, let you give it to me – but it won't be the same."

"For you, maybe."

"No, really. I looked at some stuff and that's what they say."

"I really don't think so. I–" Chuckie was cut off by JJ's lips. Chuckie absolutely melted. Into a puddle on the floor of the room. So melted that he almost forgot to kiss back. He'd never had the firework effect when he kissed. That was because he'd never kissed someone he loved more than anything. This time, there were so many fireworks, they might have blown up the whole club. JJ finally pulled off, but Chuckie kept his arms around his neck. "J…"

"I was not expecting that."

"You felt it too?" JJ didn't say anything. "You did. J, I–"

"Don't. Even. Think. About it."

"Too late. I love you, John James Black."

"You thought it." He took a deep breath. "I love you too, but, I just–"

"No, you can. Look, Troy and Ryan are out today."

"And?"

"I happen to have the key to Ryan's suite."

"You're diabolical."

"And proud of it babe. C'mon." He took JJ's hand and pulled him into the hall. Then he paused. "Are you sure?"

"Don't make me change my mind." Chuckie grinned and they scampered up to Ryan's suite, which was thankfully empty. "Ryan will be pissed if he finds out."

"He won't. I'm stealthy. And clean. And gentle. And who cares if he's pissed? You just have to be quiet, or else we'll have to answer to Sharpay."

"That's worse. I don't know if I'm quiet or not."

"Are you still a–"

"You know the answer to the question, why do you even bother asking?"

"Aw, that's so cute, Jayze."

"No, it's not. It's embarrassing. I'm the last person on the face of the earth to do it."

"Troy's little brother, I'm sure, still is."

"He's twelve."

"He's fourteen."

"Same difference."

"Look, if you're still not–"

"What did I say to you?"

"Um…Dylan's twelve?"

"I felt guilty having sex with someone I didn't love. But I love you. So it's okay."

"Oh. That makes sense, actually."

"I know. Kiss me."

"With pleasure." Chuckie kissed JJ with astounding accuracy and pleasure, same as the first time they'd been together all those months ago back in Chuckie's own bedroom. It was different then. This was now, and this was leading down 'that road'. They didn't have to hurry, Ryan wouldn't be back in his suite until after Troy left, and that wasn't for hours. If they didn't show up for work, who cared? They never did anything anyway. They were on the clock. Fulton fire them? Really? Troy would probably have Fulton wrapped around his own finger in a day or two. "I just have one last thing to say."

"And that is?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As we all know, not all love lasts forever. But this one could. It would have. But it was a little more complicated than they'd thought. After their very interesting time with doing the deed, (okay, having sex), as was customary, they stared at the ceiling and made small talk.

"That. Was. Amazing."

"Sex is amazing. We know."

"No, sex is good. Sex is great, even. Sex with you…wow."

"Um…thank you?"

"No, thank _you_." There was silence for a time. "Oh! Shit, fuck, and et ceteras."

"I think you're supposed to say that _during_ sex, not _after_."

"I just cheated on my girlfriend."

"You're still dating Tia?"

"Uh…yeah."

"That does call for swearing. What'cha gonna do about it?"

"I don't know."

"You could tell her, if you wanted."

"And have her tell Sarah? No. No way."

"Sarah knows."

"You told Sarah?"

"No. She just knows. Which means she heard it from someone, or she saw us."

"Well that's annoying."

"I think she heard from Tia."

"How did Tia find out?"

"You tell me."

"Did I tell her? I don't _think_ so."

"Dude, what about Saturday night?"

"Dude, nothing happened Saturday night."

"Weekend before last." JJ's eyes got wide.

"Um…"

"JJ…"

"I love you."

"That doesn't make it better."

"Okay, so I let it slip to Tia, and she told Sarah. Wonderful."

"I'm sorry. I don't think it'll spread any further. Do you still love Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Then how…"

"You're still in love with Troy, aren't you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me. I know this. He's the love of your life, and Sarah's mine. There are other, temporary loves that can take the place, make you feel whole again. You read Twilight."

"Uh…what does that have to do with it?"

"Bella…never mind."

"Okay, then. You're crazy."

"And so are you."

"Yeah. Crazy in love with you." JJ smiled.

"I'm sure. Isn't it time we actually showed up for work?"

"I suppose. Or we could do this again. We do have to catch you up."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, and if it helps, you're not the only seventeen-year-old around the joint that's still a virgin."

"I'm not?"

"You…didn't know Jared was still…"

"He _is_? But what about…whatever that chick's name was that he was dating?"

"Rumor. And Sharpay still is. And…Ryan was until a week ago. Don't worry. You're not late. The rest of us were just early."

"Okay. Thanks." JJ kissed Chuckie on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"You know, we really can't nap here. We don't own this room."

"Sure, sure."

"No, really. We'll get in trouble."

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Both boys got out of bed. Chuckie yawned.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a sleeper."

"Troy was. And…you wanted me to talk less about Troy. Okay. I'll stop."

"No, go on, this sounds interesting."

"Troy was. So, it got sort of transferred to me."

"Are naps with Troy any good?"

"I think so. You'd have to ask Sharpay for a second opinion, I'm afraid, as the only other person who's napped with him. And if I know Troy, Ryan will know soon."

"Thought you said Sharpay–"

"Does someone really have to have sex with someone in order to nap? Think that through before you answer." He grabbed a pair of boxers (his) up from the floor and pulled them on, still yawning.

"I guess not."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He pulled on his pants and shirt, too. JJ sighed and pulled all of his clothes back on.

"I always feel so dirty putting the same clothes back on again."

"Bring some extras next time."

"Don't you feel in the least bit guilty about cheating on Justin?"

"Who said I was cheating on Justin?"

"You…aren't dating him?"

"No! Just…nothing."

"Okay. I have to go find Tia and apologize."

"And if you have a problem with cheating, I'd suggest dumping her, too."

"Ugh! I'm no good at confrontation."

"Yeah, right. In what universe?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Gladly." Chuckie kissed JJ. He could feel JJ smiling into the kiss. As per usual, JJ was a pretty happy guy today, and he was normally smiling. In fact, they were both normally pretty upbeat guys. "Now go dump your girlfriend."

"Fine." Chuckie and JJ walked down from the upstairs rooms, stealthily, and down to the kitchen. As they walked in, Tia slapped JJ upside the head. "I guess I deserved that one."

"You think?" Tia asked.

"Yes, that's why I said it. Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Okay, this relationship is officially dead," JJ remarked. "See you." He walked away with Chuckie to one of the large refrigerators, to extract some water bottles.

"I'm thirsty," Chuckie said in explanation.

"How can that possibly be?" Chuckie shrugged.

"Maybe you're salty."

"Is that a bad thing?" Chuckie shrugged again.

"Better than being gross. Or a girl." JJ nodded vigorously. "You know when we should get together?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow night, out at the pool. Me and the guys are having guys' night, and then we should get together."

"What will they think?"

"Who cares? They'll be gone…" Chuckie laid a very secretive kiss just under JJ's ear, and as he was doing so, he caught Chad's eye and they both grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" JJ asked seeing the grin when their faces leveled out.

"Nothing." JJ looked around and saw Chad seemingly smiling for no good reason.

"Why is Chad grinning?"

"Jeez. Don't flip a shit, he knows. But it's cool. He keeps secrets."

"You're sure?"

"Absotively posilutely."

"Okay then. He's cool. Is there anyone else?" Chuckie looked around. Except for Chad pretending to work, grinning to himself, and Tia pretending to be invisible, the kitchen was empty.

"Nope. Chad, Tia, and Sarah. That's it."

"Okay, then I'm cool."

"I appreciate you whispering for my benefit," Chad said. "I'm cool. Secrets are safe with me. You should know that. But I gotta go. Taylor and I get off at noon. And Troy wanted me to come check on him and Ryan."

"He didn't ask me," Chuckie said, falling slightly from his cloud.

"Which is good. Because you're busy," JJ said quietly, grazing his lips down Chuckie's jawbone.

"Seriously. Why'd he ask you?"

"Well, he just called this morning. He probably couldn't get a hold of you. Where've you been?"

"Um…nowhere."

"Guess," JJ mumbled through his continued small kisses.

"Oh, that's gross," Chad said. "I'm out you guys. Peace." He was gone.

"So, you wanna do something tonight, or wait til tomorrow? Or we could go right now. I hear the members' only locker room is nice. I'm sure I can find a key…"

"And we'll get fired," JJ said. "Although that means more time with you…" In the corner of the kitchen, Tia burst into tears and pushed into the piano room before the boys could notice. "Jesus, I completely forgot she was here. That must hurt pretty badly."

"She'll get over it," Chuckie breathed in JJ's ear, grazing it with his lips.

"Kitchens aren't sexy."

"That's what you think. Where do you think sexual fantasies come from?"

"Warped minds."

"Chocolate sauce, grapes, whipped cream, mm…strawberries…"

"Sorry, I was wrong. I meant _hungry_ minds."

"I like strawberry flavored things too. Like condoms and lube. Ooh…chocolate fondue and bananas. Maybe I am hungry."

"I'd rather you not eat me for lunch. So let's get some eats."

"Mmm…I'd eat you for lunch."

"Not particularly nutritious, I'm sure. I could go for some pizza."

"I could go for some nachos…with the cheese sauce on the side."

"I can imagine where the cheese sauce goes."

"Mm, that'd be yummy."

"Did you and Troy used to fool around with food a lot?"

"…maybe. Whenever the house was empty. I like strawberries…"

"Will you make up your mind?"

"Huh?"

"Nachos or strawberries."

"Strawberry nachos."

"No such thing."

"You clearly underestimate Sharpay's desire to have everything in her life pink."

"Clearly. But we really should eat lunch."

"Fine," Chuckie said, huffily turning back to the fridge. "Pizza?" He didn't wait for an answer before beginning to cook it.

"Chuckie?" JJ asked timidly after a couple minutes.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you mad at me for being hungry?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me for loving you?"

"What? No! I could never. I love you. I'm not mad. Just…sexually interrupted. And that's never gone over well with me. So I'm a little grumpy."

"But we had sex. And you finished. And my ass hurts. It can't be blue balls."

"It's not. I'm just…horny, I guess. It comes with deprivation."

"Well, I've only had sex once."

"That's not enough times to be deprived. At this point you just wanna go again as soon as possible."

"I don't. Well, I wanna have sex with you again as soon as I'm not starving to death."

"Not with anyone offering?" JJ shook his head. "Good."

"Would you have? After your first time?"

"My butt hurt a lot after my first time because my boyfriend was a virgin and had no idea what he was doing. At all. Like, worse than at all. It was bad. I just wanted to fotfad."

"Not as bad as when you did it with Justin."

"This is true. Although that was just not being careful. That made me want to fotfad too. Even worse. I almost did."

"I can't believe I lost my virginity to Chuckie Brown."

"Changing the subject, omg, you loser. And is there something _wrong_ with that?"

"No. But if you'd asked me six months ago, I don't think you'd have been anywhere near the top. I would have told you you were on crack for suggesting it, actually. No offense."

"Thanks. Good to know I reside in a warm spot in your heart."

"You do."

"I know. I'm just teasing the straight kid."

"I hardly think I count as straight anymore."

"You barely were in the first place. But I can still tease."

"You can attempt. With diminished effect of course."

"Shall I roll to see if it works?"

"It doesn't. My +9 coolness blocks your attempt."

"What's the coolness from?"

"My awesome boyfriend."

"Well, I'm impervious to your block. So there." The oven dinged. "Pizza's done. Still hungry?"

"Yes. For pizza. And for you."

"And I still want nachos. But I guess I can behave myself and keep the cheese in its container."

_8.15.07_

_Setting: The next night, a Wednesday. Chapters 16 and 17 of The Board of Secrets, Chapter 24 of Middle School Musical_

The next night was guy's night. After it, Chuckie went to go back into the kitchen, but Troy and Ryan caught him up.

"Hey, Chuckster, am I driving you home or what?" Troy asked.

"Uh, no. I brought Sarah's car this morning," Chuckie said, offhandedly.

"Oh, well, sorry, then. Don't be too late, though. I'm sure your parents will be wondering." Chuckie scoffed.

"My parents don't care what I do," he muttered. "Bye Troy." He left through the locker rooms.

"Bye Chuckie. Ry, I'll see you tomorrow. We're telling Gabi, don't forget." Troy sighed, and kissed Ryan good night, then ran out of the club. Ryan continued through to the kitchen where Chuckie was standing conversing in low tones talking to one of his friends.

"Hey, Chuckie," Ryan called across the kitchen. Chuckie looked up, spotted Ryan, eyes bugging out of his head, but then he calmed himself and walked over to him.

"Um, hey, Ryan, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say…well… Okay, I gave the rest of the…well, the guys, honorary club memberships, and I know there's only two weeks left of summer, but…you're my friend too, so I want you to know your name is on the list too."

"Um…thank you, I guess. I mean…wow, thanks."

"Yeah, so you have complete use of club facilities, and Fulton can't bother you. So…you're welcome. And anytime you need a favor, or somebody to talk to, you can come to me."

"Wow. Thanks. This is unbelievable. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Um…can I use the pool right now, then?"

"Sure, knock yourself out. Even Fulton's gone for the night by now. There shouldn't be anyone around. Is that your boyfriend you got over there?"

"…I'm not at liberty to discuss that information."

"Okay. Whatever. I'll probably forget by tomorrow morning anyway. Have fun." Ryan winked and left the kitchen. JJ burst into laughter.

"'I'm not at liberty to discuss that information'? Can you get any lamer?" he asked.

"Hey," Chuckie replied. "We're a secret. And I don't want him to know, because then Troy would find out. And we don't want anybody to find out, do we?"

"No, we don't," JJ breathed. "So, we're using the pool?"

"Better. We're _desecrating_ the pool."

"How?"

"In the same way we desecrated Ryan's bedroom." JJ chuckled.

"Like _that_. I see. I could go for desecrating the pool. And maybe the deck of the pool, and the locker room showers…"

"Feisty. I like that. Let's go."

"Oh, wait, I don't have swimming trunks."

"Why do you need any?"

"That's a good point." They both looked at each other as if the same idea had hit both of them, and they raced out to the pool. Chuckie stripped off his shirt again as they ran and did a running flip into the pool. JJ stared at him from the edge.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in here."

"I'm…still wearing clothes."

"And that's a serious problem. C'mon, strip and get in the pool." JJ rolled his eyes.

"But…there's no good music to strip to, Chucks. You know I can't strip without good music."

"I don't know that that's a thing that I know. But I can solve the problem. I've seen Ryan do this a million times. Hold on." Chuckie was grinning. "Excuse me, Pool? Can we have some, um, good stripping music?" The pool speakers began emitting _SexyBack_ by Justin Timberlake.

"Whoa," JJ said, astonished. "How did you do that?" Chuckie shrugged.

"C'mon, man, no one's around. Take your clothes off."

_I'm bringing sexy back, yep  
>Them other boys don't know how to act, yep<br>_

JJ rolled his eyes yet another time, and began slowly taking his clothes off to the rhythm of the music. He had only managed to throw his sweatshirt and t-shirt off by the end of the song, and _Fergalicious_ by Fergie started playing.

"Well, I didn't know _this_ was a stripping song," Chuckie commented, still watching his boyfriend, but he was now sitting on the edge of the pool. "Sharpay has weird playlists."

"Why would she strip?"

"That's true. Ryan has weird playlists."

_Fergalicious definition, make them boys go loco_

_They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo_

_You can see me, You can't squeeze me, _

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy, I got reasons why I tease em_

_Boys just come and go like seasons_

_Fergalicious_

"I disagree with Fergie. I think you are easy." JJ's shoe came flying at Chuckie, but luckily he caught it, saving it from falling in the pool, and tossed it onto a chaise. "It's true, and don't you try and deny it." The other shoe came flying past Chuckie's head before bouncing on the deck. "Well?" JJ scowled. "There's the sexy look we're looking for. Wonderful. Work it, babe." JJ smiled again in spite of himself and worked on undoing his belt, which eventually got thrown in the same pile as his shirts. The song changed yet again, this time to _Baby Got Back_ by Sir Mix-a-lot.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie  
>You other brother can't deny<br>That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get_

_Sprung!_

"Oh, man, I love this song," Chuckie commented, standing up from his sitting and joining JJ on the deck, dancing with him, and grinding against him, like any couple would.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping. Why? Is it too weird?"

"…I don't know. Is someone gonna see us?"

"No. No one's here but Ryan and Sharpay. And their rooms are on the other side of the facility. Well, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans, but they're long since asleep. C'mon." Chuckie's hands slipped down to JJ's waistband and undid the button of his jeans. "You _are_ okay with this, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. I just don't want to be tomorrow's morning gossip."

"Trust me, we won't be. It's the one thing I can promise from tonight. Well, that and…the other stuff I can promise." He winked and licked his lips in that way he did sometimes, making JJ laugh in spite of the mood. Chuckie slipped his hands inside JJ's pants and pulled them down from the inside, moving his eyebrows around as well. JJ backed off several feet, kicked his pants off, and then he was standing next to the pool in his boxers. "Sexy."

"Really?"

"No. Get in the pool." JJ saluted and cannonballed into the pool.

"Whoa. You never mentioned how warm it was."

"It's a pool. What did you expect?"

"I don't know." In the background, the stereo switched to _Hot in Herre_ by Nelly. Chuckie recannonballed back into the pool and joined his boyfriend. "What now?"

"See that waterfall?" JJ turned to look at the previously unnoticed waterfall.

"Yeah."

"There's a bench in there. And we're gonna do it on it." Pause. "If that's okay with you."

"Fine by me."

"Good deal." Chuckie did a forward roll in the water, pulling JJ underneath with him. Together they swam under the water to the cave behind the waterfall.

"How do you _do_ that?" JJ asked, incredulously. He had somehow lost his boxers on the way over.

"Oh, but they were so ugly anyway, you can't possibly miss them, could you?"

"Not really." Chuckie stared at JJ, and then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Things started to heat up, and a song called _Issues_ by Mindless Self Indulgence played.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Chuckie muttered through kisses. By the time they were finished a second song by Mindless Self Indulgence, _Shut Me Up_, had played, and _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred was playing.

"Man, do I hate this song," JJ said, sighing contentedly.

"But, Jayze, you _are_ too sexy for your shirt. I promise."

"It's true. It's just a dumb song. Reminds me of Snape." Chuckie disregarded this awkward remark.

"No talking. Let me bask in my glow." There was silence but for the contented sighs and deep breaths from the two teenage boys, the water falling from the fall, and Right Said Fred. "Excuse me, Mr. Pool, but could you play some basking music?" _Born to Make You Happy_ by Britney Spears came on. "Good enough." Chuckie went back to basking. Several minutes passed, and _Blessed_ by Christina Aguilera played.

"Um, Chucks, where did you put my boxers?" JJ asked timidly. He was done basking, and would like to get redressed. The fact that he was naked in the pool of a country club he worked at had just hit him.

"They're on the deck with your pants. They might be dry by now," Chuckie said, absently. JJ disentangled himself from his boyfriend and swam to the edge of the pool, before climbing out and lurching for a towel, then wrapping it around his waist. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"I'm out here," JJ replied, sitting in a chaise. "It's a warm night. D'you think anyone would notice if we just slept out here?"

"Probably not. Fulton would when he got here tomorrow. We'd probably get fired," Chuckie said as he swam to the edge, climbed out, then wrapped a towel around his own waist and collapsed into a chaise of his own. "My parents don't give a rat's ass what I do. So long as I'm not out getting pregnant. That's just what they need, another pregnant child."

"You're a dude. I hope."

"I know. It was supposed to be a joke but it died somewhere in there. Anyway, all they care about these days is Sarah."

"My parents don't care about anything. Even each other."

"So they're still separated?"

"Yeah. But Mom hasn't been home for, like, a week. She's staying at Dad's. It's so weird. And Jake's there, of course."

"No offense, I hate your brother."

"I hate him too. But…how can you hate him? We're identical."

"You guys are twins?"

"Yeah! Hello? Why doesn't anyone know that?"

"Maybe because he doesn't go to our school and no one likes him that much."

"Perhaps. But anyway, one of these days, they're just going to have to settle their differences in a different way."

"Wish my parents would."

"Why, what are they doing?"

"Well, mostly the reason that I'm avoiding them at all costs is that they're having the same damn fight they've had every year since I can remember about the holidays. This year, I swear I'm just seceding from the family and staying somewhere else for the holidays."

"You can stay at my house if you want. There's never anybody there but me."

"Doesn't it get lonely living by yourself?"

"Not really. I can do whatever I want whenever I want, no bedtimes, no one telling me to brush my teeth, no one telling me I can't eat all the ice cream, it's great."

"You're Macaulay Culkin in Home Alone."

"Yeah. But I don't stay up until 3am, and I don't eat all the ice cream, and I do brush my teeth. I can take care of myself. I mean, I'm seventeen, you know?"

"Yeah. But if you ever need to, you know, have human contact, you can stay at my house. Or I can come over there."

"I know. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

_8.16.07_

_Setting: The Next morning, a Thursday. Chapter 17 of The Board of Secrets, Chapter 24 of Middle School Musical_

"Where _were_ you last night?" Troy asked Chuckie the next morning, as he drove him to work. "You didn't get back until, like, 3am."

"I thought you weren't spying on me anymore."

"I'm not. But I was worried about you last night. I thought you'd be right home. What were you doing until 3 in the morning?"

"That is absolutely none of your business."

"Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Is he cute?"

"What?"

"The guy you're seeing. Since you won't tell me who he is, or what he does, or _anything_ besides he's not Justin, just tell me if he's cute."

"He's gorgeous." Troy blinked at Chuckie. "But not as gorgeous as you, obviously."

"What's so special about him?"

"I don't know, exactly. But…I love him. I really do." Troy blinked again.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I've never heard you say those words before. And now they're not even about me."

"Do you want them to be?"

"No. I'm relieved they're not. I'm with Ryan. I just…used to feel bad, because I knew…well, I thought I knew that you were…you know…with me, and I just used to kick myself for…everything we did because I knew it meant so much more to you than it ever did to me. I want to use the word 'using' but that's not right, because you know I care about you, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. You…don't feel bad, okay? Everything was my idea. And I knew about Ryan, so don't blame this on yourself. Plus everything worked out for the best, right? You have Ryan, and I have…my new boyfriend, and neither one of us has hard feelings, right?"

"I don't."

"Good. Me neither. And I knew we were never going to end up together. I said being with you would help me get over my crush. And it did. I am over it. I can proudly say that."

"Okay, quick cooking question. If you're cooking on the stove, is this new secret boyfriend the one?"

"The one?"

"Yeah. Like me and Ryan."

"Oh, the One. Yeah, yeah, I'd say he is."

"So, when can I meet him? Or at least know who he is?"

"As soon as he's ready to brave the dangers of the forest outside the closet."

"Those are scary forests."

"Tell me about it. I had to go through it on my own. When I was eleven. At least you had my help. And he has my help."

"So, you turned him too? Who're you dating, Chad?"

"No. Not Chad. And you'll be lucky if I decide not to tell Chad you said that."

"Dude. Don't _do_ that. He'd kill me."

"Exactly. But, yes, I turned him. He…well, he still likes girls, but I don't care. I never cared you liked girls."

"Yeah, but I'm bi more towards men."

"He _is _bi more towards women," Chuckie said, frowning.

"Yeah, but if it doesn't matter to you, it shouldn't matter at all. If he loves you too, then that's all that matters."

"Good point."

"And something tells me this guy is different. What were you guys doing until 3am?"

"Well…we were hanging out. At the pool. Desecrating it. For fun. And just FYI, Gabriella's lifeguard chair? Not so clean anymore."

"Oh, man. I'm gonna have to tell her that, now."

"Why? She's evil. You don't have to tell her a thing."

"Yeah, but I should, because she was my girlfriend, and I dumped her, so I owe her. Ew. That's so gross. What else have you desecrated?"

"Nothing," Chuckie said, innocently. "Really. Especially not Ryan's bed at the club." This took a moment to sink in.

"You did _what_?"

"Nothing. Really."

"Okay, but I'm on to you." Several moments passed in silence. "Did you really?" Chuckie started giggling uncontrollably.

"We did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. And I would have done it on Sharpay's, but I'm afraid she would kill me if she ever found out. Don't worry. We had the entire thing cleaned when we were finished. I'm buddies with the maids."

"When did you even find a time when he wasn't around?"

"When you guys were at the mall."

"The… Oh, man." Pause. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

"Oh, come on! It's not so weird."

"It's weird. And it's gross. I lay in that bed, you know."

"Yeah, but you don't do anything else."

"I would if he let me."

"Somebody's sexually frustrated."

"Must be you."

"It's not me, man, I had sex, like, six times last night."

"Only six?"

"Yeah. J– My new boyfriend is…kind of _new_ if you know what I mean, and he wanted to go a lot, but he could only manage six."

"But our record is–"

"Eight? Yeah, I know. That's because we're the best."

"Infinitely superior. Someday Ryan and I will beat that."

"Well, then, me and my new boyfriend will have to top that new record."

"And then me and Ryan will top that."

"You're on."

"Oh, it's on like _Donkey Kong_."

"Who says that?"

"I don't know."

_8.18.07_

_Setting: Saturday Morning, Chapter 17 of The Board of Secrets, Chapter 24 of Middle School Musical_

"So, JJ, what are we doing tonight?" Chuckie asked. It was Saturday morning, and JJ was driving them to work. "There's a party at the Evans' Mansion, if you wanna go, you know."

"Mom is picking me up and taking me to Dad's. Told her I had to work, and I don't wanna go, but she says I'll be back for Monday morning."

"Why do you have to go to your dad's?"

"Evidently I don't spend enough time with the rest of the family."

"Well…we can invent a Sarah emergency if you don't wanna go."

"Nah, I should probably go."

"It seems like we never do anything together." JJ laughed.

"Chuckie, we do everything together. Just go without me. You'll have a lot of fun. Besides, you like that kind of stuff. Parties and drinking. It's just not my scene."

"It's not even really _my_ scene. It was Sarah's scene, and I went to look after her, until I realized she didn't need looking after. She's a good kid."

"Yeah. She is."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. That's interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Usually you'd make some kind of speech about Sarah. It's different."

"Usually I'm not dating you."

"I know, but it's different."

"I can…make up a speech if you want."

"No, I'm not saying I want you to. I kind of like it."

"You are my boyfriend. For all of the last, what is it now, five days?"

"I think so, yeah."

"And it's been a great five days."

"And we've probably had five _weeks_ worth of sex."

"That we have. Too bad we didn't get together before the baseball game, we could have had sex then too." Chuckie frowned.

"I think Chad and Taylor were doing it then. Pretty sure, actually."

"Okay, then, maybe not."

"Yeah. That's too weird, even for me. So, really, no on the party?"

"Yeah, sorry. I have to. It's my parents. And maybe, just maybe, I can knock some sense into their heads and either get them to get divorced or get back together. I mean, I love my parents, but they need to just pick one and stick with it."

"I know what you mean, man. I feel like my parents stay together for Sarah and me."

"Where is your dad, lately, anyway? I haven't seen him in, like, a month."

"He's in court."

"Court?"

"Yeah, doing his job. He's a lawyer."

"Oh. I think I used to know that."

"I think you did."

"It's not that I don't _want_ to go to the party, but that last one I went to…didn't turn out so well."

"Well, if you were coming I could make you keep your hands to yourself. I have that kind of control. Over you. And myself."

"You do not, you terrible liar. You couldn't even go that week at basketball camp." Chuckie cringed.

"It was close. I almost did it. Then…things went wrong. And I said I was sorry. I'm still sorry. I really thought I could do it. And I could've, but…that Justin is one slippery little bugger. And telling Chad I didn't need his help was probably a bad decision. And in my defense I tried not to enjoy it. It was hard." (LOL, that's what she said.)

"This is probably the wrong thing to bring up, but what exactly happened?"

"I didn't lose my pants at _all_ if that's what you're thinking."

"You just really love giving head, don't you?" Chuckie raised his eyebrows twice and licked his lips.

"You betcha."

"So your problem is that you're too generous."

"…yes, that is the problem. Is it going to be a problem in our relationship?"

"Not in _our_ relationship. I'm ready to believe you're a one man guy."

"This is a relationship. I never cheated on you before."

"I know. And I appreciate that."

"I'm not a cheater. Just…promiscuous when single. Which I am _not_."

"I know. I'm not trying to call you names. I know you're a good kid. And I love you, which means I should believe you, and I do."

"Because you're supposed to, or because you actually do?"

"Because I do! I really, really do. And, honestly, who in the heck would you cheat with? Troy's with Ryan, and I don't think you want to do the Justin thing again, so I mean–"

"So what you're saying is the only reason I don't cheat is because I don't have anyone to cheat with?"

"…um…what I _meant_ was…"

"Stop the car, stop the car right now. I will walk the rest of the way to work."

"We're in the parking lot."

"Good." Chuckie unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed his bag, and was out of the car walking towards the club entrance before another word could be said.

"Oh, shit," JJ said to himself, banging his head on his steering wheel. "Sarah is going to hate me forever, isn't she?" The car didn't respond.

"Sarah, if JJ calls you, don't be mean to him, even though he deserves it," Chuckie instructed his sister as soon as he got into the club.

"Why? What happened? Did you break up already?" Sarah asked, moving with difficulty from her desk chair to her bed. "It'd be a downright shame, you know."

"I happen to love my boyfriend, thank you very much, but he accused me of being…unfaithful. Well, not exactly, but he was hinting that I couldn't stay committed."

"I thought you proved that you couldn't."

"I can! Look, that is none of your business, but I know when he has problems, you're the first one he calls. So, don't be mean to him. I don't want him to get pissy and dump me."

"Would that be because he's really good in bed?"

"No! Well, I mean, he is, but that's not the reason! I fell in love with him before I ever knew he was good in bed."

"Oddly enough, same thing happened with Troy."

"Troy is also good in bed."

"Better than JJ?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge that information. You'll just have to bed them both and find out."

"…I'll pass. Sleeping with them after you have just seems like…more gross than an accomplishment, and I– Oh, that's JJ on the other line. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll probably go right from work to the party, so, I probably won't see you until tomorrow."

"Mmkay. Bye Chuckie." She hung up. Chuckie sighed deeply, and unfortunately for him, Ryan had heard him.

"Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I'm just…all over the place, sorry."

"I don't mind. Just checking. If I let you kill yourself, Troy would probably kill me in retaliation. And I know that you wouldn't mind, but I really would. So…don't hurt yourself, okay? And I mean that in the most serious kind of way possible."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I won't. I wasn't going to anyway, but thanks for the warning."

"Just take it from someone who's been there, there's really nothing worth harming yourself over. Everything can be worked out."

"I know. My…yeah, I know. Thanks. I wish I had something helpful to say to you, but you don't appear to have a problem."

"If I ever have one, I'll come to you, and you can try and think of something helpful to say, how's that?"

"That's fair. And, just for the record, you don't…not like me, right?"

"I like you okay. As a person. As Troy's ex-boyfriend, it's a little intimidating, yeah. Because you're still such great friends somehow, not because you're an intimidating person."

"I know. And I don't not like you either. As Troy's current boyfriend, you would be a little annoying, if I was still after him, which I'm not. I mean, I don't know if he told you, but I'm the one who broke up with him. And…I talk too much, so just shut me up any time, you know."

"No, he didn't tell me that. It's good to know. So…how's your boyfriend?"

"…I don't know."

"That's why you're upset, huh?"

"Sort of."

"Troy says he's gorgeous."

"He told you?"

"He tells me everything. Can't get him to shut up. I can tell when he's working himself up to tell me something important, because he babbles about you for, like, ten minutes, and then he starts taking an hour and half to finish a sentence. A little annoying. I should see if I can get him to stop it."

"He babbles about me?"

"Yeah. He'll just start running his mouth telling me some story I couldn't care less about from when you went somewhere or did something and what happened, or maybe a funny thing that Chad said when you were there."

"Funny. Well, I'm gonna be late for work, so I better go. Not like I'm trying to get rid of you or something."'

"Yeah, yeah. You better get to work. I'm gonna be out at the pool all day. Anything I should know about it?"

"Did he tell you that too?"

"Yeah. I don't care, really. You're not the first people to desecrate my pool."

"You?"

"No. Not me. Chad and Taylor. I think Jason and Kelsi, too, although I haven't actually gotten that out of her. I just have the whole thing disinfected and blow it off. It's a pool. That's pretty much what it's for. And then, of course, I won't even go _near_ the Jacuzzi anymore, because of what Zeke and Sharpay were doing in there."

"What?"

"I don't even _know_. Go to work, you…silly goose."

"Did you just call me a silly goose?"

"Yeah, and it was lame. So forget I said it and go clock in before you get in trouble. Go." Chuckie blinked, taking a moment to let it sink in, and then made for the kitchen.

"Bye, Ryan, thanks for the talk," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye," Ryan called after him. He walked out to the pool, where Sharpay was sitting on top of Zeke who was sitting on a chaise. They were making out. Ryan cleared his throat. Sharpay looked up and immediately unhooked herself from her boyfriend.

"As I was saying, have fun at work today, Zeke," Sharpay said, smiling at Zeke, and sliding off of him. He stood up, and she winked at him, before he left. "That was, um…"

"So, I take it you've finally decided to allow him to be your boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah. I figured since Troy was…dating you, he's kind of unavailable."

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Is Sharpay Evans actually giving up on Troy Bolton? This is breaking news."

"Shut up. As hard as it is for me to accept, he should be with you. I mean, he's the best thing that's ever happened to you. You know it, I know it, mom and dad know it, and I mean, he seems really serious about this. Like when I first heard, I thought it was some kind of seriously cruel joke, so I talked to him and threatened to kick his ass if it was, but I don't think it is. I know him, he's my best friend, and I know when he's full of shit, and he's really serious about you."

"Um…thank you."

"And you've been…you know, happier, the last week, and you've been…good."

"Yeah. I know. He makes me happy."

"But so help me God, if he ever breaks your heart I will break his face."

"Good to know."

"Tell me if you feel like you need to…you know what, again."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good. I think I'm gonna be good forever."

"That's good. I like your confidence."

**A/N: I can't even remember the last time I updated this. Don't own and such. -Samantha**


End file.
